Bad Things
by Astarpen
Summary: Charlie has spent the past ten years happily married to the woman of her dreams. Then she clicked on a link from Noah Puckerman that made her question everything she knew about the woman she married.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So welcome to another story, this is Bad Things. It was a sort of choose your own adventure story for my s, they sort of directed where this story is going to go etc. It's 11 chapters, and hopefully by that time we'll have Magician ready to go. Hopefully.**

 **Song: Bad Things by Machine Gun Kelly, Camila Cabello**

 **Summary: Charlie has spent the past ten years happily married to the woman of her dreams. Then she clicked on a link from Noah Puckerman that made her question everything she knew about the woman she married.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It happened completely by accident, it wasn't even her fault. It was totally Noah's fault, he had been the one to send her the damn hidden link. Of course, she should know better by now that clicking anything from Noah was a crapshoot, but she had been in the mood and she had simply assumed the link was about cats doing ridiculous things. Those videos always made her feel better even though she was horribly allergic to cats, and couldn't be anywhere near them. So, imagine her surprise and mild annoyance when there's a woman bent over taking what appears to be an obscenely large dick. She was definitely a few inches smaller but she didn't want a foot-long dick. She was quite happy with her seven inches, and she knew her wife was pleased with it too.

"God damn pervert," Charlie muttered to herself, glad that she kept the sound off on her computer, she had never liked the auto play advertisements. She didn't know why Noah loved this stuff, she'd seen what he was working with and she had no idea how he didn't feel inadequate all the time. Besides who needed porn when she had a smoking hot wife? Sure, she didn't get to fuck Santana as much as she wanted, and they were probably in a dreaded rut, but she that was the price you paid for having two gorgeous daughters.

She's about to exit the web page, and erase her history when something catches her eye. It should be nothing really, porn stopped appealing to her once she started to have sex. Sure, it helped get her through some dry periods when she was single, but she had never been the connoisseur Noah was. But that birthmark on the woman's hip, looked eerily similar to the one on Santana's hip.

There was just no way that was possible. Her wife was as straight-laced as they came, she'd never be caught dead in some tawdry cheap porno. She was an active member of the PTA, ran her own business, and was a wonderful mother to their two children. Plus, Santana was active in the church choir, she'd even been asked to preach once. It was the only reason that she gave up her Sunday mornings when she'd much rather be sleeping in. Santana had insisted that it would be good for the kids to have some religion, she of course disagreed but it made Santana happy and her kids weren't acting like intolerant assholes. So, she was okay with it. Besides, watching Santana own that stage was worth it. Just watching her wife up there turned her on to no end.

Charlie's eyes drift onto the hip, he was really giving it to her hard, and the degrading things that were coming out of his mouth, was enough to make her blush. There was simply no way that it could be Santana. She hadn't married a porn star—a failed actress yeah, she still giggled at the yeast infection commercials that still sometimes aired. She shakes her head and goes to exit the page once more her eyes still on the porn in front of her. If there was a god he was probably going to strike her down, but she was curious.

"No. Fucking. Way." Charlie's jaw drops and she immediately grabs her thick headphones, and plugs it in. The image of some random dude, pulling out of her wife and dumping a load on a face that she had fallen in love with—was forever burned into her brain.

'Mm. God I love the way you fuck me.'

Charlie threw the headset down immediately staring at the woman on the screen, in a state of shock. She had hoped that it was some joke, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. Maybe this had been an old sex tape with a boyfriend who was jealous but the lighting looked far to good, and the camera work looked professional at least for porn standards. She recoils when the man slaps his cock on her face and resists the urge to throw her computer. That was the mother of her damn children he couldn't—but he had. He had just—and the—Charlie stares at the screen unable to avert her gaze as her wife is pushed down and immediately fucked hard.

It dawns on her as she watches, that Santana hadn't been exactly truthful about her 'acting' career, and that she had married a porn star. That the mother of her children had been a former porn star. She should be horrified and disgusted, but she can't stop watching.

"Charlie?"

Charlie immediately throws her hands towards the mouse and exits off the screen that she had been watching and glances up at the door, to where her wife was standing, an amused expression on her face. Immediately she flushes a deep red, like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. "Yeah?"

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment, noting the blush on her cheeks. It was odd that her wife of ten years couldn't exactly meet her eyes, but she shrugged it off. Charlie had always been a bit odd. "Dinner's ready."

Charlie forced a smile onto her lips and nods standing up, "Good, good what are we having?" she mumbles trying to arrange her desk absentmindedly.

Santana glances down at her wife and shakes her head, noting the hardon that Charlie was currently sporting. It had been a while since the last time that they had sex. If Charlie had found a release, then she was okay with it. "A roast with sweet potato, fries. You know Bela's favorite?"

"Right. Of course, I remember," Charlie nods glancing up at Santana. "That sounds delicious actually," she puts down the papers she had been working on and tries to get past her wife. She wasn't sure what she should say to her. Should she confront her? Should she look into it? There were so many options and it would be difficult to—

"You need to take care of that."

"Huh?"

"Your boner, watch any good porn?"

"Uh—I was thinking of you," Charlie mumbles, rubbing the back of her neck and trying to think of the most unsexy thing she could think of.

"Uhuh," Santana rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Puck sent you porn, again didn't he?"

It was like a bucket of cold water splashing against her skin. Noah had seen this! He had seen Santana and he had sent it to her. She was going to kill the son of a bitch. "Yeah, I'll smack him next time I see him," Charlie grumbles. More like kick him in the nuts and then threaten the son of a bitch.

Santana frowned for a moment, before shrugging it off. "Come on let's go make sure that Sophie washed her hands."

"Right," Charlie nodded. Family dinners, they were important. She just needed to focus on that instead of remembering what she had just witnessed.

Santana sighs and enters Charlie's office and grabs her wife by the hand leading her away. She had probably gotten caught up with an idea and she needed to keep Charlie focused. "Charlie. Dinner."

Charlie stares at Santana's hand and glances at her wife as she shuffles behind her. She had no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

 **An: Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: People ask me why I don't write as many sex scenes as I used to, the truth is writing smut is hard and it takes me forever to write. Also it sort of gets repetitive for me. Also sometimes it just doesn't fit in the story. Once again this story has been completed, and it was a choose your own story for my s.**

* * *

Santana raised a brow as she watched her wife make a beeline for her office after reading a story to their two daughters. "Charlie, the new episode of the Good Fight is out, and we're paying ten dollars a month for this show. You're the one that wanted to get it because you don't like to wait."

Charlie stopped and shifted uncomfortably before turning to look at her wife, her cheeks burning brightly. "I know but I've got so much work to do."

Santana narrowed her eyes at her wife, she had been acting odd all night. She was certain that Charlie was avoiding meeting her gaze, because every time she did her wife would go a bright shade of red. "What are you working on?"

"Just a report that I need to have done for Friday." Charlie lies vaguely, trying to come up with something that sounds plausible.

Santana rolls her eyes, "What's the point of being the boss if you have to hand your work in on time?"

"Ha, yeah." Charlie chews the inside of her lip guiltily. She's not sure what she should say. "We'll watch it later okay? In bed?"

Santana shakes her head, wanting to point out that her wife fell asleep when she was in bed and the television was on, but decides against it. "I'll bring you a snack in a bit?"

Charlie nods, and quickly scampers off to her home office. She closes the door and grabs her headphones before taking a seat in her comfy chair. "Okay, so research," Charlie mumbles reaching for her mouse so she could start her detective work, reopening the link that Noah had emailed to her. She made a mental note to find a suitable punishment for Noah later. She glances at the title of the video: _Snixx creampie facial._

"What the fuck is a creampie?" she mumbles to herself before opening a new tab. She opens up google and quickly types in the name Snixx, and blinks as she stares at the number of results that show up. Nearly a million results. She chews on the inside of her lip, suddenly feeling guilty. She didn't have any secrets from Santana, at least nothing important. Even if it was on the internet it still felt like she was invading Santana's privacy. Confronting her wife would probably be the right thing to do. She just needed to think of how to do it in a way that wouldn't have Santana filing for divorce—

 _Snixx fucks herself into an uncontrollable orgasm_

Charlie stares for a moment at the link and looks around guiltily before clicking on it. She had never once seen Santana touching herself and the thought sort of excited her. She flushes when she sees Santana, looking directly into the camera. She swallows and glances down when she feels pressure in her groin area, she was already starting to get hard. Would it be appropriate to—this was _research_. She just wanted to know how deep down the rabbit hole this went.

She pauses the video for a moment to make sure she has her headphones in and the volume down to the lowest that it can go before she can't hear it and turns the video back on. She was going to hell for this. She knew it but she wanted to see it desperately, and bites her lip as she watches Santana slowly begin to rub at her clit, groaning as she did it. She had fingered her wife many a times before, these days it was basically all she could do because they rarely had a moment to themselves, but this was different. This time she could actually see what Santana liked and what would get her off. It's the sound of a low whimper from Santana that causes her dick to fully stand to attention. She could practically feel the blood rushing down there. Santana suddenly dips a finger inside of herself and moans loudly, causing Charlie to swallow and slip her hand down the front of her pajama pants, gripping her dick tightly.

' _Mmm,_ ' Santana groan as she speeds up slightly. Her fingers slipping in and out of her body quickly. She spreads her legs a bit wider giving the camera a better angle. Her fingers work expertly playing with herself as she gasps and groans at her own ministrations.

Watching Santana's pussy get wetter and wetter, caused Charlie to swallow deeply. "Oh god," she mumbles as she tries to match Santana's pace. She wanted to know what was going through Santana's mind at that moment. Who she was thinking of? Had they met at this time? Or was it someone else, she had witnessed Santana getting fucked. How many had there been? She wasn't stupid, Santana was beautiful and smart, witty and _perfect_ , she had just been super happy that Santana had chosen her of all people to spend the rest of her life with.

Santana suddenly pulls her fingers out, and picks up a magic wand, turning it on, and smirking at the camera before putting it against her clit. ' _Oh_.' she moans loudly as her body arches, and she presses her chest forward. ' _Oh fuck_!'

Charlie's eyes widen, sure she had gotten Santana wet before but she was absolutely dripping now. Maybe it was a trick of the light, or some pornographic movie magic but Santana's pussy had never been that wet for her before. What should we give to give it a taste? She bites her lip tightly as she bucks her hips and lets out a soft groan, her hand moving at a quick pace.

It doesn't take Santana long to cum, not with that device buzzing happily along her clit, as her body begins to quiver slowly at first, the muscles in her leg beginning to twitch.

What happens next isn't something that Charlie had ever seen Santana do. They had been happily married for ten years, and they had dated for two years before she had popped the question. They'd had a lot of sex before but she'd never in her life thought that Santana could squirt not like that. In fact, the camera was currently dripping with her cum. Charlie groans and pulls her dick out enough to unload onto her desk, feeling a strand of her own cum hit her face. Almost immediately she grabs some tissue that's on the desk to clean up, her hand smacks the box her eyes focused on Santana. Of course, Santana would scoop up some of her cum and taste it. Santana had never looked sexier.

Charlie groans as she slumps back in her chair and grabs the tissue to wipe the cum off her face and off her desk before slumping in her seat. She glances at the time and her eyebrow shoots up, there's another forty-five minutes of this? Of watching Santana cum over and over again. She runs a hand through her hair, she was sure that many of the results were just links to the same videos.

The screen goes black for a moment and Santana appears on screen looking slightly refreshed and still very naked, ready to begin the next scene and Charlie's eyes focus on the dildo between her legs which she slowly pushes into her body. Charlie swallows, eying the toy which meets little resistance as it slips into her. It was thick and long and possibly a bit bigger than she was but the way that Santana—

"Hey Charlie? You want some nachos?"

Charlie froze and looked up from where she was sitting down in her chair, glad that her desk was oak, and prevented Santana from seeing the fact that she had her dick out. She flushes when she sees her wife looking at her expectantly. "Uh—"

Santana sniffed and raised a brow, as Charlie's cheek turned a deep red. She was probably watching porn again. "You need to crack a window," Santana said after a moment. "So, nachos?"

Charlie immediately shook her head, and discretely changed the screen to a report, "No, I'll get heartburn again," she crinkles her nose at the thought. "I'm fine Santana, promise."

"I can see that, you've got a bit of—" Santana motioned to Charlie's hair, watching in amusement as Charlie touched the area where cum had landed and turned an even brighter red and began to babble as she reached for a tissue. "I'm going to check out the kids."

Charlie bit her lip, "Santana I—"

Santana held up her hand, she could see how much this had embarrassed Charlie and it hadn't been her intention. "You watch porn, I get it. I mean I'm slightly worried about what Noah's sending you that has you all worked up. But you know what, we've been busy lately and with Sophie's nightmares—which I'm sure she's faking so she can sleep between us we've sort of been on different pages lately. So, if you need a moment, then that's okay. It's _healthy_ ," Santana stressed.

Charlie shifts in her seat, and adjusts her pants a bit so she wasn't hanging out, she still felt guilty. "I just—"

Santana shook her head, "Look it's our eleventh anniversary in a couple of weeks, how about we both take some time off work, dump the kids on some poor unsuspecting family member and you know we can stay in, go to a fancy hotel, find some bed and breakfast—you know have fun."

Charlie nods at this, "I—sounds good Santana."

Santana nods, watching as Charlie relaxed a bit, the vacation would do them both some good. "Good, I'll take a look around alright? See what's available."

Charlie nods and slumps back in her chair a bit, studying Santana. "I like that, breakfast in bed the entire trip. Couples massages. Fun stuff."

Santana laughed and shook her head, "Right, anyway, I'll start looking. You really should get back to that report you were working on before you realize you've spent the whole night jacking off and you get yourself in trouble," with that she turns to walk back to the living room.

"Santana wait—" Charlie begins and freezes when Santana turns to look at her. She didn't know how to ask the question. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about everything. "I love you," she says finally.

Santana rolled her eyes, but there's a small smile tugging at her lips. "I love you too."

Charlie watches as Santana leaves and she shifts in her chair glancing at her computer again. That much was true, she _did_ love Santana. It didn't matter what Santana had done in her past, she didn't care if Santana had fucked a million men and women in her past. That's all it was, _her_ past.

With a flick of a mouse she opens the web page back and up and looks at Santana slowly fucking herself with the dildo and swallows. It wasn't technically cheating if she was watching Santana, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sighed as she looked at the prices of the hotels in the area grimacing slightly. Sure, they could certainly afford an obscenely all-inclusive expensive getaway, but they had done that before. They had spent nearly seven grand a night on some luxury hotel in Tahiti, for their honeymoon. It had been lovely, but it hadn't been the most _romantic_ experience she'd ever had. Sure, they had spent the first three days of their honeymoon having sex, but it wasn't even the best sex that they had ever had.

The whole vacation had felt rather artificial to her, like they were trying to hard to make the trip romantic. Sure, the food had been lovely, and the snorkelling had been an experience she would never forget but it simply didn't help their intimacy. Everything had a price, one that Charlie had paid happily. She had wanted everything to be _perfect_. It was why she hadn't complained, Charlie had loved every moment of it. Which was why each anniversary getaway, that they had seemed to outdo the last one.

She needed to show Charlie that they didn't have to spend thousands of dollars on a trip for it to be romantic, that she would be glad with something low-key. They could make their own romance they _didn't_ have to buy it.

"This one doesn't seem bad," Santana mumbled. The price fell within the budget that she had set out for them, and the bed and breakfast seemed quite _quaint_. She opened up the page to glance at the reviews and shuddered, as she looked at the traveller's photos. "Oh _gross_ ," she grimaced at the sight of the disgusting bathroom. The idea of sharing a bathroom with strangers didn't exactly appeal to her. She had done that when she was still in college. Plus, the bathroom looked _revolting_ , one picture even showed a gigantic roach in the toilet bowl. She wanted a relaxing weekend getaway with her wife. Charlie probably would probably take one look at the building and think that they were going to enter a serial killer's lair.

"What you doing mommy?"

Santana jumps a bit nearly knocking her laptop onto the floor and looks at her youngest daughter, who had somehow managed to enter her personal space without making a sound. "We _really_ need to put a bell on you, or something," she mutters under her breath. Sophie was going to give her a heart attack one of these days. "Hey Sophie, what are you doing?" She was certain that she had put Sophie down for a nap not up to ten minutes ago.

Sophie grins, her curly dark hair getting in her face and she brushes it aside a bit as she grabs onto the couch and tries to crawl onto her mother's lap. "I _dunno_! What you doing?"

Santana groans as she places her laptop on the coffee table, it was one of _those_ days. She had wondered why she had ever thought that working from home was a _good_ idea. "Shouldn't you be taking your nap now?"

"Nuh-uh" Sophie insists shaking her head.

"Uh-huh," Santana smiles, picking Sophie up. "Don't make me call your Ma," she threatens playfully.

"No! Then—then I won't has _cake_!"

"No, I guess not, you'd better hurry up and get back to bed so I can tell your Ma that you've been good. I'm pretty sure today was Ice cream cake day." Santana quickly grips Sophie who tries to hop off her lap and run to bed. The last thing she needed was another trip to the emergency room because Sophie had decided to run only to fall face-first into something hard. "I'll carry you," she insists.

Sophie throws her arms around her mommy's neck and curls up immediately, yawning. "Where Bela?" she asks with another yawn.

"Bela's at school sweetie, you know that. She's a big girl."

"I a big girl," Sophie insists.

"I know," Santana replies, she was going to have to make sure that Charlie and the kids cut back on all the cake that they'd been eating. She rubs her back gently as she heads towards Sophie's room and puts her daughter down for her nap. She adjusts her blanket and then kisses her forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Kay!" Sophie yawns again and curls up.

Santana waits watching her daughter until her breathing evens out, before slipping out of her room and closing the door slightly. She exhales, and glances at her daughter for a moment before shaking her head. Her mother insisted that her children took after her, but she didn't see it. She was certain their annoying behavior came from Charlie. Actually, she was positive, using their inherent cuteness to get what they wanted? That was her wife in spades.

She hums softly as she heads down the stairs and stops in front of Charlie's office. She couldn't help but bite her lip, trying not to think of walking in on Charlie. Charlie hadn't noticed till she had said something, and she felt bad but it had found the whole thing to be rather sexy. Charlie had looked so focused, so into what she was watching, she almost wished that their sex life was like that. It wasn't as if Charlie was _bad_ at sex, it just wasn't one of her many strengths. There were only so many times that you could have missionary sex before she had simply started to avoid it. She loved Charlie regardless, it didn't matter if Charlie wasn't some savant with her dick. Charlie had other strengths and she did try really hard to make sure that she enjoyed sex.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to spice up their sex life, but Charlie was about as interesting as vanilla ice cream when it came to sex. Fuzzy handcuffs didn't mean that you were Fifty Shades of Grey adjacent, it just meant that you were trying to be _kinky_ and failing miserably. Everyone had a pair of fuzzy handcuff. Maybe if she could take a peek at what Charlie was into she'd be able to figure out how to incorporate it into their sex life.

Charlie had been relatively innocent when they had gotten married, and it was part of the reason that she had never mentioned her previous employment to her wife. She _liked_ Charlie, she was sweet and funny and supportive and everything she wanted in a partner, sure the sex could be better but the idea of Charlie seeing her as _less_ or walking away from what they had because of her past, _terrified_ her. She had worked hard to distance herself from her past, to keep Charlie from knowing and if that meant keeping her sex drive under lock and key then so be it. She went to church, she worked hard at her law firm, she kept herself on the straight and narrow. It was a secret she was taking to her grave.

"Probably looking at anal porn," Santana muttered under her breath as she entered Charlie's office. Sure, she had done it in the past before but she had never really enjoyed it. She probably should have agreed when Charlie had broached the subject earlier, and she had tried to rectify that but apparently, her wife _respected_ her too much to try. She touched Charlie's mouse and watched as the computer screen flickered on. She glances around the desk for a moment before taking a seat in Charlie's expensive and overly comfy computer chair. She needed to get one for her office at work.

"Okay, lets see what Charlie's into," Santana says bringing up Charlie's history. She smiles, Charlie hadn't cleaned up after herself. Which she wasn't surprised about, getting Charlie to put her dirty socks into the hamper was like pulling teeth. "Busty catwoman, gets fucked and swallows." Santana raises a brow as she clicks on the link it was some amateur stuff. Of course, it was. She honestly didn't expect much from Noah. Well she wasn't going to have _terrible_ sex just for Charlie's sake. She sighs and clicks around for a bit, yeah it really was just an amateur upload site, there were a few clips from some professional sites, and she recognized some of the girls, but nothing that really caught her eye. "Even her porn is boring," Santana sighed. Waiting for Charlie to initiate kinky sex was proving to be a futile exercise.

She's clears the history session and is about to leave and return to planning their anniversary trip, when a pop-up catches her eye. A message at the bottom of the screen, with two words on it, that make her heart skip a beat. Divorce Lawyers. She swallows, things may not have been great sexually but they hadn't been fighting, they still slept in the same bed. Charlie was still Charlie, she would know if something was wrong her wife wore her emotions on her sleeve.

She really should just let it go, and talk to Charlie about it but she's curious and it's right there and she can't help but click on it. It takes a moment for the email to pop up and flicks through the list of divorce lawyers in the area. She recognized some of them. It only takes her a moment to realize that the email is from Judy, which causes her to let out the breath that she had been holding. It seemed like every other year her mother-in-law would get annoyed with Russell and threaten him with divorce, it was usually over some stupid reason. This was probably just another silly fight, and both Russell and Judy were trying to drag their children into it. She almost felt silly for doubting her wife.

She rolls her eyes, there was going to be drama and that probably meant that it was probably Charlie's turn to have Judy around for a few days, which she wasn't pleased with. Judy was _not_ a fan of hers, it was probably because Charlie was her baby. It was petty she knew that, but Charlie loved her mother, and she didn't want or need the headache of fighting over dominance.

She looks over Charlie's emails, and rolls her eyes at all the unopened bills that Charlie hadn't opened. Of course, she hadn't, they took the money direct from the account. Charlie needed to start paying a bit more attention. The bills had probably gone up again and Charlie hadn't noticed, or simply didn't care. Her eyes stop on the opened message from Puckerman and she rolls her eyes before clicking on it, probably more porn. She clicks on the sole link on the page and watches as a web page opens.

'Harder! Fuck me harder! Yeah, oh my _god_! _Yes!_ '

Santana's eyes widen and she immediately scrambles for Charlie's speakers turning them off before it woke Sophie. Her heart sinks as she stares at the video that's playing, watching as younger version of her gets pounded hard, by some porn star. She can't even remember his name. She knew what came next and stopped the video.

She couldn't begin to describe the horror that gripped her heart. She could hear the blood beating in her ears as she bent over and hugged herself tightly, trying her hardest not to cry. Charlie knew and her life was over. Charlie would divorce her, everyone at work would know that she had been a former pornstar, her reputation would be ruined and no judge in their right mind would grant her custody of her children. What was she going to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie groaned as she took a step out of her car, she _loathed_ driving home during rush hour traffic, but Santana wouldn't let her hire a driver. Apparently, it sent the wrong message to the children, but it stressed her out far more than she would like. All those impatient people honking horns and getting angry with each other because the traffic wasn't _moving_. She steps out of her garage and grabs her briefcase and stretches as she heads up the two steps to get to the main house. She pauses for a moment to kick off her shoes, stopping for a moment to put them away so she wouldn't irritate Santana. She _hated_ when she left her shoes and socks on the ground.

"Ma!"

Charlie turns and grins as her three-year-old jumps on her she picks her up and swings her around, "Sophie! Were you a good girl today?"

"Yeah!" Sophie grins widely and begins to look around for the cake. Her eyes focusing on the briefcase. "Where's cake!"

Charlie's back goes rigid, she _knew_ she had forgotten something. How? She personally had no idea, she got cake like everyday. She worked right across from a bakery, so what if Santana teased her about her tiny love handles. Santana had vowed to love her regardless. She had so gotten the better end of that deal. "We can order it. I didn't want the cake to melt in the car, you know how long it takes for me to get to work and back," Charlie lies with ease. She was _extraordinarily_ grateful for delivery services. "But we have to eat dinner first. I bet mommy made us something _yummy_."

"Mommy sad," Sophie informs her mother snuggling into her arms.

"Mommy's sad?" Charlie repeats frowning slightly, that was surprising. Maybe she had gotten some bad news. "Wait, where's Bela?" Charlie glanced around half expecting a sneak-attack.

"Time out," Sophie responds with a shrug of her shoulders.

Charlie winced, Santana was _definitely_ in a mood, she shifts Sophie on her hip and heads to the stairs where Bela is sitting there with her arms crossed a scowl on her face. "Hey Bela, what you do?"

"Nothing!" Bela insisted immediately.

"Uh-huh," Charlie raised a brow, and waited knowing her daughter would crack eventually.

"It was an _accident_ , I didn't mean to break the bowl," Bela throws her hands up. "I said _sorry_!"

"Okay, let me talk to your mom, but you need to be more careful Bela. You could have hurt yourself or Sophie," Charlie lectures, and ruffles Bela's hair, before putting Sophie down. "Let me talk to your mom and help with dinner, you go play with your toys Sophie." Charlie watched as her daughter toddled off and took a deep breath. Santana was upset, she needed to be on her best behavior. She takes a peek into the kitchen and shivers when she sees Santana scrubbing a pot. Cleaning was the worst sign possible, but she had made a vow for better or worse. "I'm home," Charlie offers, her voice cracking and she flushes. She wasn't _scared_ of her wife, but Santana was scary when she was upset.

Santana turns for a moment and feels the _white_ -hot anger bubble up. "I can see that," she retorts acidly, before returning to scrubbing her pots.

"Uh—why is Bela in timeout? It sounded like an accident," Charlie bites her lip as she slowly approaches Santana, inching towards her slowly. "I mean, I didn't set her free but—"

"I _told_ her to stop running around, it wasn't an accident if she _didn't_ listen to me when I told her to stop. That's why she's in timeout, but I bet she didn't tell you that did she?"

"No, she didn't. But she's also _six_. I doubt she knows the nuances of her behavior, she just thinks it's unfair. She's still sitting there, waiting for you to talk to her. How much longer is she going to be in timeout?" Bela had clearly _not_ taken her self-preservation skills from her.

"Until I say otherwise," Santana frowns and narrows her eyes at her wife who was in arm's length. "Or are you going to spring her early, and reward her bad behavior being the _fun_ parent?"

"Uh—no." Charlie swallowed as Santana pulled away from her. This wasn't about broken dishes, and Sophie had clearly mistaken what emotion Santana was clearly feeling. Rage. White hot rage. "You seem upset—did something happen at work? Do I need to hire someone to break someone's kneecaps? I think I can do that. Well obviously, not—I mean violence is wrong, but I would go to jail for you if it made you feel better."

Santana twitched, normally Charlie's babbling generally amused her to no end but she didn't want to deal with her wife. "No. Go away."

Charlie hesitates for a moment, "Okay, I'm going to go play with Sophie. But if you want to talk to me, we can talk about it. I mean whatever it is, it does seem that Bela broke that dish by accident. Also, I forgot the cake so if you're in the mood for something special, like Baskin Robbins, or Dairy Queen let me know because I have to order it before dinner so we can have it for dessert."

Santana scowled watching as Charlie backed away slowly. She didn't _really_ want to pick a fight with her. She had just assumed that Charlie would be honest with her. Why was she still acting like everything was _normal_? "I told you that you need to stop buying cake for the kids. It's not a healthy lifestyle. They're going to think that eating cake every day is _normal_ , and then they're going to make a comment and end up like Marie Antoinette."

"Our kids aren't _royalty._ Though there will probably be an uprising against the super-rich one day, so you're probably right. Alright I'll order the cake for tonight and then we'll talk to the kids about healthy choices. We _probably_ shouldn't mention the whole, they might lose their head bit. I think that's overkill. I should probably look into one of those survival places, just in case it happens sooner rather than later," Charlie mused scratching her chin.

Santana stared at her wife, she wasn't a good liar, she was even worse at hiding things. She had found the ring that Charlie had planned to propose to her with weeks before Charlie had actually planned to propose. She had decided to let Charlie freak out about the _perfect_ moment for three more weeks, and had done her best to act surprised when Charlie popped the question. Getting to the point would be easier than letting Charlie spring it upon her. "Are we okay?"

Charlie stopped from where she had been heading out of the kitchen, and glances at Santana. "Yeah. We are. Right? Did I do something wrong?" Charlie presses and her eyes widen. "Is this about—last night?" Charlie swallowed, unsure of how to proceed. "I mean you said it was okay—oh was that one of those times where you say one thing but mean something else?"

Santana opened her mouth and then closed it, Charlie _knew_ about her past, and there was a ruthless side to her wife that she had only seen a few times and that was when Charlie was working. It wasn't as if Charlie couldn't be ruthless, she was a Fabray. It was written in their DNA. Charlie wasn't anywhere as bad as the rest of her family, but they did care about appearances and for Charlie to be married to a former porn-star? It would be a scandal that would rock the family. "Cut the act, I know you're looking for divorce lawyers."

Charlie blinked at the accusation. This was news to her. "What are you talking about? What divorce lawyers? Why the hell would I be looking for divorce lawyers?"

"Because you're going to divorce me and try and get full custody of _our kids_ ," Santana throws the brush down and turns around so she can face her wife, as she places her hands on her hip. Charlie wasn't going to play her for a fool.

Charlie's jaw drops for a moment and she blinks, this was _definitely_ about the porn that she had been watching. She had _known_ it was to good to be true for Santana to be okay with her looking at supposed other women. "Santana, I love you and I love our children and I love our life together. I'm not looking for divorce lawyers. There is no other woman, I would never cheat on you because I love you—and I'm far to lazy to cheat on you. Do you know how much work it would take to hide it? Besides you'd probably find out in like a day and then murder me. "

"I saw the _list_ of divorce lawyers on your computer Charlie, your mother sent it to you," Santana challenged, she didn't care if she was tipping her hand she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"You were digging through my emails?" Charlie questioned immediately narrowing her eyes. Santana had been _snooping_ , she _knew_ her wife well enough to know that it was a habit. She had thought that it was endearing at first, but Santana had never violated her privacy like this before.

"I was using your computer and it popped up, as I was about to leave—don't change the subject."

"You went digging through my emails, saw an email from my _mother_ about divorce lawyers and you thought that _I_ was planning to divorce you? Even though you know that my mother and father threaten to divorce each other like every other week these days. My mom just found out that dad is banging his secretary again. You think I want to be in the middle of their civil war? Honestly I think they're just doing this to spice things up in the bedroom." Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. There was a flash of something in Santana's eyes, but she wasn't going to just let things go. "Why were you on my computer? And why did you think that I was going to divorce you. You know how weird and messed up my family is why would you automatically assume that I had asked my mother for divorce lawyers? Honestly you think I'd touch a divorce lawyer that my parents had used?"

Santana's shoulder slumped as the anger suddenly dissipated, Charlie was a shitty liar, she couldn't even hide what she got the kids for Christmas, expecting her to be lying about this was silly. She had denied it. Which means that either Charlie didn't know about Puckerman's email or she didn't care about her past. "You didn't delete Puckerman's email."

A look of confusion crossed Charlie's face for a moment before she blinked and studied Santana. "I have _no_ idea why you were upset with me. If anyone should be upset in this situation it's me," Charlie held up her fingers. "You invaded my privacy. Noah sent me that email, I kicked him in the nuts for you, but he sent it to me and didn't let me know what it was. You went through my emails. You _lied_ to me." Charlie crosses her arms as it hits her hard. Santana had hidden this from her. What else was she hiding? She was certain she knew Santana but nothing that they had ever done sexually looked like anything she had seen on the adult films. Had Santana been faking all this time?

"Mommy! Can I go now?" Bela's voice cuts through the two of them and Santana blinks and tilts her head to where she had forgotten about her daughter.

"I—" Santana begins turning to look at Charlie who had pulled away from her. "Charlie—"

"Now clearly isn't the time," Charlie retorts angrily. "We'll discuss this after the kids are in bed."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think people are annoyed by this fic because the way it was written as a choose your own adventure story, and my subscribers chose where the story went, which is why it's so choppy. Fanfiction won't let me say the p word. I'm not even asking for you support me though you can. I've always been frank that all my stories will eventually end up on fanfiction, and maybe ao3 if I'm not lazy.  
**

* * *

Dinner had been a quiet affair, filled with the chatter of children. It bothered her to no end that Charlie couldn't meet her eyes, throughout dinner. She seemed more interested in what Bela had learned today and helping her daughters with their reading. It left her alone with her thoughts, as she struggled to figure out what she could possibly say to fix this. It had been more nearly thirteen years ago.

She had been _young_ , she had been stupid. Porn had seemed like a good idea at the time. She _loved_ having sex, she was sexy as hell, and she had heard that porn stars got paid a grand per scene. Plus it was a good way to get her foot in the door.

All of it had been _lies_ , she only received a few hundred dollars per scene. But she had needed to pay for her STD testing out of pocket, which cut into her profits. She was also aware that the sex she _had_ back then had warped her view of sex now. It had been an epic mistake that was probably going to cost her the most important person in her life.

Santana stares at the door that led to their bedroom and shifts nervously, she didn't want to have this conversation with Charlie. Her excuses sounded lame even to her, and Charlie didn't seem concerned with the _porn_ , though she probably hadn't thought to much about it. When Charlie turns to look at her she shifts uncomfortably for a moment. "Hey."

Charlie opens her mouth to say something and then frowns and runs a hand through her hair, "Sophie says she wants a puppy," Charlie says finally looking at Santana. "I said we'd think about it."

Santana nods, she could say no later, right now she needed to get Charlie in a level-headed place. If that meant agreeing to a dog, she'd do that. "Okay."

Charlie narrows her eyes at this, Santana had always insisted that she didn't have time or inclination to take care of a pet and that's exactly what would happen if they got one. The kids would make _her_ take care of it. "Is that what it's going to be, you're just going to give me whatever I want to make it okay that you went through my emails? Hoping that I forget, that our entire marriage has been built on _lies_."

"Lies? Don't be dramatic—"

" _I'm_ being dramatic? I married a fucking porn star. I think it's safe to say that you straight up lied to me." She crosses her arms over her chest defiantly. "So, go ahead. Tell me that you aren't just praying for this to all go away."

Santana narrowed her eyes, "I'm a _lawyer_ , you married a _lawyer_. I did porn, not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth," Santana snaps at Charlie. "Your _parents_ paid your tuition. Your parents paid for your place to live, and they gave you a shit ton of spending money I had to _work_ for everything that I had."

"So, you do _porn_?"

"I _acted_ in some videos that I wish I hadn't. I wish I had been smart enough to realize that this could destroy my entire career and reputation."

"It sure didn't look like acting. It _looked_ like you enjoyed yourself pretty thoroughly." Charlie retorted snidely. She narrows her eyes slightly, "The day that we met—you were one of the girls who were _hired_ weren't you? What _else_ did you do for money?"

The implication was clear enough, and Santana swallows sharply. "You think that I whored myself out?"

"You're a lawyer. You know as well as I do the only real difference between a whore and a porn star is that a porn star is filmed. You're both selling sex. You were _paid_ to be there, weren't you?"

"So, what if I was? Would you have let that guy continue to harass me if I was? You even said that it didn't matter if I was, that he should have treated me with respect or was that just some line to get into my pants?" Santana licks her lips and stares at Charlie crossing her arms over her chest. She could feel the burn of the tears in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let Charlie have some sick satisfaction in knowing that her words had hurt. "So, to make sure that we're on the same page, you just inferred that I'm a whore because I did porn, anything else you want to throw at me to make yourself feel better?"

Charlie bit her lip, she _hated_ how Santana could just turn the tables on her. "I've watched your videos, being called a whore was something that is surprisingly common, you fucking got off on it," Charlie muttered. Santana reacts before Charlie ever sees it coming, slapping her hard and fast. It doesn't hurt, so much as shocks Charlie and forces her to take a step back.

Santana stares at Charlie, partly in shock as her vision blurs and the tears begin to flow freely. She hadn't meant to lash out like that, it had just happened. She'd _heard_ those words before, that tone of voice, like she was less than, that someone was _entitled_ to her because she had given herself freely. "I expected that from other people, but I thought you—you weren't like that."

"Yeah, well maybe we didn't know each other as well as we thought." Charlie licks her lips and takes a step back before looking away. Seeing Santana cry would only make her cry and she didn't want that. "I don't care about your past. I _care_ that you lied to me. That you hid this from me. I mean you're the most beautiful woman that I know and I figured that there were plenty of others before me, people who wanted you and I thought that I was the luckiest person in the world, that you decided to marry me of all people. I thought it was because you loved me as much as I loved and adored you. So, you doing _porn_ , it doesn't bother me. It bothers me that I don't know anymore if you married me for my money. I don't know if you ever orgasmed when we had sex, it bothers me that I don't know you as well as I thought I did."

"I love you—"

"Then you would have told me." Charlie interrupts. "You would have been honest with me, I'm honest with you."

"Do you even _remember_ that night? I do, we spent the rest of the night on the balcony just talking and laughing—you think that I faked that? I'm a failed actress, and it's not because I did porn. You saw the commercials." Santana admits, she was a _terrible_ actress and she still winced at those old commercials that her colleagues still teased her about mercilessly. She sees something flash across Charlie's face, she was getting through to her. "I didn't marry you for your money, if you want we can create a post-nuptial agreement—"

"I don't want that," Charlie insists, her shoulders slumping a bit as she sits down on the bed and looks at her hands. "I just—don't understand why you couldn't tell me? I had to find out from _Puck_ of all people."

"I _wanted_ to tell you, but I was terrified that you'd leave. I mean I knew people in the industry, and many of them don't have the healthiest of relationships. The type of people that a job like that attracts—I thought I had something real with you and I didn't want to fuck it up. You were a _Fabray_ , you think your parents would have let you marry me if they knew? You know how they were when it came to Rachel."

"They _love_ Rachel."

"Yeah, _now_ that she's a huge Broadway star. Are you honestly going to pretend that you would have given up _everything_ , your money, the power that you crave—just to be with me? Some ex-adult actress? You want to pretend that it wouldn't have clouded your judgement," Santana challenges. "I mean you're not an idiot Charlie. So yeah, I didn't tell you. I was selfish, I knew that you were it for me—and I made the decision to take it to my grave. I wasn't that person anymore, I didn't ever want to be that person again. I was the person that you fell in love with. That's why I didn't tell you."

Charlie was quiet for a moment, it _made_ sense. Sure, she wasn't as worried about her reputation, but she did have a close relationship with her parents. Russell and Judy both had very strict ideas on what was proper in their social circles. Would she have really been willing to put up with the headache of defying her parents? Especially when she first met Santana?

She wasn't sure.

And if she had any doubts, well maybe Santana had a good reason to try to keep her past private. It wasn't as if Charlie ever _asked_ her. "I'd like to think that we'd still be together, that I would have told my parents to mind their own business. But I don't know because you never gave me that choice. Maybe you were right, maybe I would have done what my parents wanted and we would have broken up. I just—" Charlie sighs and inches towards her wife wanting to just hold her and pretend that this stupid argument had never happened. "Santana—"

Santana watches as Charlie shifts, and fiddles with her hands, concern in her eyes as well as uncertainty. Things had been said and Charlie realized that, she'd probably spend the next few weeks trying to be better around the house and in general until she felt like she was forgiven. "Do you really _not_ care?"

"That you did porn?" Charlie shakes her head. "I don't. I mean now that I think about it you were probably overacting like you do during it? And most of it is fake orgasms and stuff, right?"

Santana hesitated for a moment, she had walked right into that one. She could hear the insecurity in Charlie's voice, the desperation to know that she was one of her if not her greatest lover and that simply wasn't the case. "Some of it, is fake," she says finally trying to ease Charlie away from it. "Yeah, I did fake a few orgasms here and there, and yeah I did play it up for the camera."

Charlie rubs the back of her neck, relaxing. "Okay, I mean I know people say that size doesn't—"

"Your dick is fine Charlie, you shouldn't compare yourself to them. That's the bad thing about porn it's an unrealistic expectation of sex. Look some of them weren't that great and it was a bit more painful than I would have liked. Your dick size and shape is perfect."

Charlie smiles at the compliment puffing out her chest a bit, "Okay. Yeah, that makes sense. I mean I guess I just felt insecure because I was afraid you thought our sex-life was boring." When Santana's gaze darts to the side and she bites her lip Charlie's smile slowly fades from her lips as she stares at her wife. "Do you fake your orgasms with me?"

Santana freezes. She really hadn't been exaggerating when she admitted to being a terrible actress, and she is even worse at lying to Charlie at least. But she's damned either way, and valiantly decides to try her luck with honesty. "I mean, not usually. Like everybody does it sometimes, right?"

Charlie's jaw drops. She's not sure if her heart stops beating, but it sure as hell feels like it. Santana fakes it? What type of woman is she, that she can't even satisfy her wife?

Santana rushes to fill the silence. "I mean, it's been ten years. Ten _great_ years. But ten years is a long time and that doesn't mean—"

"How much is _sometimes_?" Charlie presses crossing her arms.

Santana grimaces this was not going her way, she should have just lied and waited until Charlie wasn't in meltdown mode to broach the subject, "It's hard to put a number on—"

"Fine when was the last time I made you orgasm for real?" Charlie demands. When Santana doesn't answer right away her heart sinks at the thought. "Santana!"

"Okay, fine before Sophie was born."

"That was _four years_ ago!"

"It's no big deal Charlie—"

"Like _hell_ it isn't! Am I that shitty in bed—?" Charlie inhales, the insecurities coming back. Well it certainly explained a few things. "Is that why you give me blowjobs all the time?"

Santana winces this was all unravelling faster than she wanted it to. "Charlie, _you like_ getting blowjobs—I mean I don't understand why you're complaining about this."

"I like eating you out too, but I thought you didn't like me doing it, for some silly religious reason. I mean I always felt bad because it felt like you were just doing it, while I never got to return the favor because—well I never figured out why, but obviously now I see it was to get me to go away! I thought you _liked_ giving me head."

It was closer to the truth but there was no way in hell she was going to admit that right now. "It's not you Charlie, you try really hard when we have sex, and I love that about you but it's not you, it's _me_."

"Oh _bullshit_ , don't give me that lame excuse," she was practically vibrating, and she didn't quite know why. Her skin itched and all she knew was that she didn't want to be _here_ in this room with Santana anymore. Sure, Santana had said some nice words that made her feel better but she didn't know who this woman was. "I—I need to get out of here," she mumbles under her breath.

Santana moves to stop her, reaching for her arm only for Charlie to slap it away gently. "Charlie—"

"We're supposed to be honest with each other, except you _lied_ , you keep on lying and I don't know who you are. I thought for the past ten years that I was pleasing my wife, that even with her hang-ups I could bring her some modicum of pleasure, maybe I wasn't the best lover you had but I was a semi-decent lover but _nope_. You lied to me about that. So right now, I don't know if up is down, or down is up or whatever. I don't even know if you honestly love me like you claim to. Maybe you think you do but who knows cause you're a liar."

" _Charlie_ —" Santana begins again, she could have just let it go. Had some reconciliatory sex with Charlie and things would have been fine.

Charlie pulls back and looks away before heading to her side of the closet as she begins to throw some shit into her gym bag. She didn't actually go to the gym, and she had no idea why she even bought the thing. "I'm going to go—I need to get out of here right now. I'll be at Quinn's—or some hotel I just—need some space to think."

Santana swallows, "I know you think that I don't love you, but I _do_. Charlie, I love you so much. So please don't doubt that."

Charlie doesn't say anything right away but nods, as she grabs her bag and slips past Santana. She felt bad for leaving her kids, but she needed a night or three away from Santana to think.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm looking for someone to keep me focused and manage my general weirdness. That includes listening to random thoughts and drabbles that I debate whether to post. I'm currently overextending myself and I need help someone creative and someone who doesn't mind me being a bit of an asshole sometimes when I throw my little writer tantrums. This isn't a job for just anyone. It's borderline thankless. It involves dealing with me whining. But I mean the upside is that I'll open the books for you and you get access to about 90% of what I've written. The abandoned stories, the new works, the ideas that just need you to push me, this includes me telling you story ideas randomly and then never doing anything about it. My last one lasted for about a year and a half. So if you're interested drop me a line and if we click I'll do a trial run with a story that I'm working on.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel Berry-Fabray was _used_ to dealing with the Fabray's general craziness, she did after all marry a Fabray and Quinn was— _unique_ , with all her hang-ups, but she loved her wife. No one supported her more than Quinn did, if anything it was a bit suffocating. But they had finally reached a compromise, Quinn would come to three of her shows a month, unless it was an important night. She can't help but raise an eyebrow when Charlie attempts to make herself comfortable on her couch. This was _new_. She was used to dealing with Russell and Judy's weird marital problems but Charlie and Santana were supposed to be normal _healthy_ adults who knew how to deal with their marital problems without dragging other people into it.

Normally Quinn was her buffer, but her wife had _needed_ to go on some fancy business trip and wouldn't be back for a few days. Which left her with this mess. It's not as if she didn't like Charlie, but it was nearly midnight and she wasn't in the mood to host, and if she called Quinn she was sure it would lead to a yelling match between Charlie and Quinn and it was far too late to deal with their bickering, plus Beth was asleep. At least one of them was getting their beauty rest tonight.

"Thanks Rachel, I just needed a place to stay for the night I'll be out of your hair by morning," Charlie mumbles as she takes a seat on the couch.

"You are aware that we do have a guest room, right? You don't need to sleep on the couch. I can make it up for you—"

"No. No, it's fine Rachel, the couch will do. I'll get a hotel room tomorrow, I just—I didn't want to drive around looking for a place to stay tonight, I just needed a place to crash."

Rachel studied Charlie for a moment, before sighing. Charlie looked like someone had just stolen her puppy. It was the same wounded look that Quinn would make at her. It was clearly a Fabray thing, but she wouldn't be able to sleep until Charlie got it off her chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Charlie responded immediately and petulantly.

"Did Santana kick you out of the house?" Rachel presses after a moment.

"No. I left. I needed some air, so I came here. I know it's late, and if you want me to go—"

"You're Quinn's sister, and her identical twin. I'm not going to kick you out of the house. You're family."

"Quinn would totally kick me out of the house," Charlie points out.

Rachel smiled, Quinn totally would. "I'm not Quinn."

"I know, you're an angel," Charlie nods. "Quinn married up."

Rachel huffed and shook her head, Charlie was attempting to deflect by being charming. "I know," Rachel shrugs easily. "Do you need anything? Tea? Coffee? Wine?"

"Do you have anything harder?" Charlie asks after a moment.

Rachel hummed, it was _one of those_ fights. "We do," she motions for Charlie to follow her into the kitchen and motions for the top shelf. "Your sister enjoys putting things just out of my reach, so if you could— a bit of help?"

"Yeah. Sure." Charlie said shaking her head, as she reached to grab the bottle and brings it down and looks at the bottle. "I'm sure you don't let it slide?"

"Of course, I don't, but I think your sister _enjoys_ me getting all frustrated with her. No, I _know_ she enjoys it far too much." Rachel responds as she grabs two glasses. She pours a drink for Charlie and pushes it towards her. "Now, you want to tell me why you're here this late, or do I have to get you drunk, before you finally tell me."

Charlie makes a face at this, she didn't know how much she wanted to share with Rachel. The last thing she needed was this getting back to Quinn, who would probably inform her parents of the situation. She didn't _need_ that headache. "Santana's a better actor than anyone gives her credit for," she says finally.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the statement studying Charlie for a moment before rolling her eyes, "You found out about her porn career."

Charlie's head whips up and she stares at Rachel who pours herself a drink, she watches the tiny diva incredulously. "You _knew_?"

Rachel shoots Charlie a dry look, "We were _roommates_ , for most of university. Of course, I knew, and I didn't approve. It wasn't my story to tell and quite frankly I was more concerned with the fact that she was trying to set me up with your sister. You two were in love and I was busy with work and trying not to strangle your sister. It wasn't my place to tell you, and I did tell her that she should mention it to you, but she ignored me." Santana was _so_ going to owe her for this, she always knew that this would come back to bite her in the ass. "I know this come as a shock to you Charlie, and I know you may decide to do something rash but think of all the good times that you and Santana have shared—"

"I don't care about the porn. I care that she _lied_ to me. She keeps _lying_ to me," Charlie interrupts. She puffs out her cheeks and looks at her sister-in-law, watching as Rachel takes a sip of her drink, making a face as the alcohol burns on it's way down. "Do you ever fake an orgasm when you're with Quinn?"

Rachel coughed and immediately slaps her chest as she coughs, her eyes watering as she looks up at Charlie. " _What_?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Quinn if you say yes. I just—Santana insists that people fake orgasms sometimes. I don't."

Rachel inhales sharply, Santana _owed_ her massively. This was not the conversation she wanted to have with Charlie of all people. "We don't always have amazing sex Charlie, you have children you know how they can be. Sometimes I don't get off, but Quinn is an amazing lover. You know, she does this thing with her hips that makes me—"

"Rachel. Gross." Charlie interrupts a look of disgust on her face. "I get that, I wouldn't be upset if it was just here and there, but—I mean—it's been four years."

"Since you've had sex?" Rachel's eyes widened. "That doesn't sound like Santana—" Rachel winces at her words and swallows. "I mean—"

"Since I made her orgasm, we've had sex, I thought it was great sex, I mean given the fact that Sophie seems to _enjoy_ interrupting. It's like she has a sixth sense for this and it's weird."

"As much as I don't want to know—when you say you two have _great_ sex, I mean how long does it last?"

"When we have a moment to ourselves, normally an hour."

Rachel nods, that was still plenty of times for sex. Both Santana and Charlie led busy lives, they simply didn't have time to have sex all day. She and Quinn didn't even have time for an hour a day, they made do with what they could. "And?"

"What do you mean and?"

Rachel sighed, "Are you a generous lover? Do you go down on her? Are you a quick shot? You do realize that many women have trouble orgasming through simple penetrative sex."

"She doesn't like me going down on her—wait is that really true?" Charlie crinkled her nose.

"Studies have shown that's the case, Santana might fall into that category. You know they do classes for this kind of thing, I know it may be embarrassing, but perhaps you should talk to a sex therapist about it."

"A what?"

"A sex therapist, which you probably won't do because it would probably be easier to talk to your wife about this. I get being upset, and yes this is probably a terrible blow to your ego to know that Quinn is better than you when it comes to sex, but—"

"I've never _had_ problems sexually, I also haven't been with anyone who has as much hang ups about sex than Santana."

"But—" Rachel presses. She wasn't going to get into Santana's odd hang-ups with Charlie. The two of them would need to figure it out for themselves.

"But what?"

"You love her and you're going to talk with her to make it work, right?" Rachel continues for Charlie who stares at her. "Charlie, she's the mother of your children and it's not as if you've never given her pleasure. She admitted that much right, so figure out what works for her and get over it," Rachel informs Charlie bluntly.

Charlie's jaw drops, "I take it back you're not an angel."

"I never said I was, I did however agree with you that Quinn married up," Rachel pats Charlie's hand. "Sleep on it and then go back to your wife and _talk_ about it like a normal adult, because last time I checked, it's _your_ turn to deal with your parents." Rachel sniffed, she didn't need Judy picking at her for a week before she went back to her husband.

"Sure, that fixes the sex part, but that doesn't fix the lying part. How can I trust her to be honest with me? She's never been honest with me," Charlie insists. "I don't even know if she loves me, I don't lie to her, I tell her everything—"

"Everything?" Rachel presses immediately. "So, you informed her about the strippers that you had at your bachelorette party?"

Charlie immediately flushed a deep red, "Nothing _happened_."

"No, but you didn't exactly share with Santana that you had strippers there. Or that you got a lap dance, or according to Quinn how you bust—"

"How much does Quinn tell you?" Charlie hisses, she was going to murder her twin.

"Everything. Of course, she was making fun of you, but I have many other stories of things that I'm sure you didn't tell Santana. Everyone has their secrets. What I do know is that Santana loves you, she adores you. You have two beautiful children together. She would do anything for you. I mean whether you can get past this or not is completely up to you, but let's face it Charlie. You're not going to find anyone better than Santana and no one is going to put up with you like Santana does."

Charlie puffs out her cheeks at this statement, Rachel was right of course. She was far too old and too lazy to date anyone else. "Santana knows about the strippers."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You were covered in glitter, of course she knows about the strippers. Even if she didn't, Noah was there of course there was _strippers_. She's not an idiot Charlie. She trusted you. Do you trust her?"

"Of course, Santana wouldn't cheat on me. I just don't know if she's lying or not!"

"You know when Santana's lying to you, she doesn't lie. She can't be bothered to lie to you. You _know_ she's brutally honest, that's why you fell in love with her. Remember, your first fight? She called you every name in the book and then started in on you in Spanish, she threw all your flaws in your face and then the two of you had sex—I certainly remember it. I had an audition the next morning and you were both still going at it at five in the morning."

"She's super hot when she's pissed," Charlie shrugs, when Rachel narrows her eyes she sighs. "She doesn't _tell me_ things. Important things."

"So be annoyed with her for that, but don't turn into your parents over this. Because, she's probably right. If she had told you before you were ready, this wouldn't be your reaction. I mean she had twelve years to tell you, probably should have mentioned it after Bela was born but she didn't."

Charlie puffs out her cheeks. "Is she hiding anything else?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Even if she was, I wouldn't tell you. I'm letting you sleep on my couch and drink Quinn's scotch. As far as I'm concerned, I've already fulfilled my sister-in-law duties. I'm going to bed Charlie. Think about it. Figure out what you want to do—without the influence of alcohol and then go home and be with your wife, who has probably been texting you all night. Don't think I didn't notice you switching off your phone when you got here."

Charlie makes a face, "Fine. Goodnight Rachel—and thanks."

Rachel nods, putting her glass in the sink and heading to her bedroom. She pauses for a moment and turns and looks over at Charlie. "You should ask Quinn for tips, maybe she could teach you that thing she does—"

" _Rachel_."

"Just a suggestion." Rachel laughs, before leaving Charlie with her thoughts.

Charlie waits for a moment before fishing her phone out of her pocket, and turning it on. She grimaces when it starts to vibrate wildly and picks it off the counter. 136—137 missed messages. Santana was still desperately trying to talk to her, and she could feel the guilt start to eat at her. She unlocks her phone and quickly sends Santana a text.

 **I'm at Quinn's. I'm unsure if Rachel's evil or not. Also, I love you. I'll be home tomorrow. We'll talk then.**

Charlie waits for a moment watching as the three dots show up to show that Santana had read the message and was replying.

 **Talk as in…?**

Charlie rolls her eyes and runs a hand through her hair for a moment before deciding to text back.

 **We're not getting divorced. But you need to be honest with me. Also, I had strippers at my bachelorette party and I got a lap dance. See honesty. Not difficult.**

A small smile appears on Charlie's lips as she sees the three dots appear on the screen. She already knows what her wife is going to send her in return.

 **I'm assuming you're only telling me this because I screwed up?**

Charlie snorted, Santana was predictable at times and she did know her better than anyone.

 **Yep.**


	7. Chapter 7

Santana emptied half a bag of chips beside the sandwich she had just made and placed it on the island, biting her lip as she prepared everything. She wasn't an idiot, Charlie had every right to be annoyed with her and even though her wife had some pretty—cruel things to her, she would deal with that later. Right now, she just wanted some things back to normal. She wanted her wife back. She arranges the chips slightly making sure that they weren't touching the sandwich. She crinkles her nose at the monstrosity in front of her. Pastrami, salami, and tons of bacon with various cheeses. As far as she was concerned it was a heart attack waiting to happen, but this was an emergency and her marriage was on the line.

She bites her lip and glances at the perfectly set meal and then at the time. Charlie had said noon, and it was already ten minutes' past. Her wife _hated_ being late to things. Maybe she wasn't coming. Or maybe she was at a divorce lawyer's right now—Santana tilts her head at the sound of the garage door opening and she quickly moves to see Charlie kicking off her shoes into the mud room before carrying her duffel bag and a few plastic bags. She swallows when their eyes meet for a moment. "Uh— _hey_."

"Hey."

"I made you lunch," Santana says lamely leading Charlie over to the sandwich and pointing at it.

Charlie follows her wife and places her duffel bag and the bags beside her, she studies the sandwich for a moment before taking a seat. "You're trying to butter me up."

"Guilty," Santana shrugs grabbing a glass and pouring Charlie some water. "I just—we need to talk."

"We do," Charlie agrees popping a chip in her mouth. "You know that fancy yogurt that you buy? The one that disappears?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at this, she already knew where this was going. "Yes?"

"You know how I say that it's totally Bela? I lied. It's me. I eat your yogurt."

"And you blame it on Bela?"

"The whole point of having kids Santana is to blame them for stuff, and to get free child labor, and so that they will take care of you in your old age. That's why we had kids, I'm only doing my parental duties." Charlie says defensively.

Santana rolled her eyes and studied her wife who was picking at the chips, "And I'm guessing you don't _actually_ go to the gym that we spend a fortune on?" When Charlie flashes her a smile she sighs, "Of course not, that was a silly question."

"It's not like you've noticed," Charlie points out and shrugs, she hesitates for a moment. "It's not that difficult—you know telling you the truth."

"You're only telling me the truth now because I have a _bigger_ truth to tell and you want to squeeze in everything because you know I can't be upset with you," Santana accuses and Charlie only smiles. Of course, that was the case. "Look, let me just begin by saying I _should_ have told you. This isn't the same as you not going to the gym, or you know blaming our kids for stuff that you do. If I were in your shoes—I would probably be questioning everything I knew. Whether everything was built on a lie—whether you loved me."

"Do you? Love me that is?"

There was a note of desperation in Charlie's voice, she would believe anything and everything she said. "Of course, I do, how could you even—?"

"Because you couldn't trust me to tell me. Yeah sure, maybe not before our marriage, but I mean after Bela was born would have been a decent time to spring it on me. While I had a baby in my hands and tears running down my face looking at the life that we created. You could have told me you murdered someone and I'd bankrupt us keeping us out of jail or at the very least move our family to a non-extradition country."

Santana raised a brow, "If I told you that I did porn while you were holding Bela, you would have dropped her. Also, your first thought wouldn't have been that's nice—look at the cute little baby, it would have been are you saying that you cheated on me?" Santana held up her hands, "I quit doing porn soon after I met you."

"When you say soon?"

"It was after our first date." Santana admits truthfully.

Charlie crinkles her nose in disbelief, their first date had been awkward and it hadn't ended well. "Our first date was a disaster. We got food poisoning, I didn't think you'd call me ever again."

"I didn't think I was going to call you either, but I did, people have first dates all the time and most of them end badly. So, I tried again and it was well worth it. I mean I can't pinpoint when I fell in love with you Charlie but I did. And I was scared to lose it, I mean it was everything. I was scared to lose you, I was scared that it would have gotten out thus ruining any career I would have had. I mean I wasn't like a super popular actress by any means—"

"You made a _lot_ of videos."

Santana bit her lip, she had to wonder how many Charlie had watched, but it was a question for another time. "Yeah because that's how I got paid. I mean I was promised thousands of dollars for a scene, but it only ended up being three hundred bucks per scene. Plus, I had to go through all the STD testing and I was barely making ends meet, which is why I started going to events, well an event. The one I met you was my first one, and even if I hadn't met you it was definitely going to be my last. I never looked back, the only thing I regret is doing the porn to begin with, to a degree. We may never have met if I hadn't."

Charlie picked up another chip and placed in her mouth chewing it carefully. "Okay. I don't see what that has to do with our sex life. I mean you're brutally honest about _everything_ , if I couldn't satisfy you then why weren't you just honest with me. Even if you hadn't told me about the porn, the sex part we could have fixed."

Santana sighed, "Because I realized that porn ruined my expectations in sex. You're not a porn star, expecting us to have sex like we're doing a porn shoot is—it's not what I want. The thing is you're _good_ at sex, at least the mechanics of it. But there's more to sex than just the mechanics, and if I was anyone else, I'd be more than satisfied."

Charlie made a face at this. "But you're _not_ satisfied. So, the question is what do you want to do about it, what can I do about it? Do you want me to be rougher? I don't know should I call you names or something?"

Santana flicked her eyes over Charlie, the thought of Charlie taking charge during sex made her swallow hard. Something that she had wanted before, but could never ask. She had always been terrified that Charlie would somehow find out about her porn career. "Can you be rougher? I mean actually rough Charlie?"

"I don't think I can slap my dick across your face," Charlie responds dryly. "But I mean—I can spank your ass or whatever. I mean I would have if I didn't think you would murder me for doing it."

"And what if I wanted to spank your ass?" Santana challenges, raising a brow. "What if I wanted to be rough with you. What if I wanted to be in charge as well?"

Charlie glanced around the house that had been tastefully decorated by Santana, "You're already in charge Santana. If you wanted to put me in handcuffs and have your way with me then I'd be game for that. I mean I don't understand, if you wanted kinky sex then why did you always look so angry at me when I suggested kinky things?"

"You suggested anal, once," Santana rolled her eyes.

"You have a lovely ass and I just wanted to show it my appreciation. But you looked like you wanted to _murder me_. Hence why I dropped all the kinky stuff to begin with."

Santana shook her head. "I don't actually _like_ anal, I did it because it was an extra hundred when I was getting paid. It's work that I don't like doing just to have sex, I mean if you want to do it I mean we can."

Charlie picked up her sandwich and took a bite out of it. "I don't want to do things that you're not comfortable with Santana. That's why I never asked you to do it again."

"But you're fine with doing anything? Even if I wanted to bend you over this counter take a strap on and go to town on you?" Santana watched as Charlie began to cough and gently pushes the glass of water toward her wife. "Yeah it's not—"

"Would it get you off we did that?" Charlie asks before taking a gulp of her water.

"No, because it's not something you're interested in and that's the rub I guess, we have different sexual needs. Do I want you to be a bit rougher when we have sex, yeah but—part of the reason I fell in love with you is because you're gentle and sweet and caring in bed. I'm not interested in doing anything you don't want to do Charlie."

Charlie sighed, they were at an impasse, and she leans down to grab the bags that she had bought and places them on the counter pushing it towards Santana. "I don't _know_ what I like and what I don't like. So maybe we could do that part of the relationship we clearly _missed_ because you didn't feel like you could come to me. Which I guess, it's as much my fault as it is yours."

Santana eyed the bag curiously and glanced at Charlie, "You took it better than I thought you would. Though I'm sure you have plenty of other little tidbits of information that you've kept tucked away that you'll keep on leaking till I get annoyed with you."

"I'm rarely in this position Santana, you end up being right far more often than I would like to admit. So yes, I'm going to enjoy this for the twenty-four hours that you feel guilty." Charlie nudges the bag. "I should go out and buy a sports car."

Santana narrowed her eyes at her wife, "And I no longer feel guilty any more. You're not going to use this as an attempt to spend your money on frivolous things just because you can." When Charlie grins and sits up so she can lean across the table to give her a kiss she pulls back. "You may enjoy those sandwiches Charlie but it does nothing for your breath."

"And she's back," Charlie snorts and reaches for Santana's purse so she can grab a stick of gum. "You're not going to take a look, are you?"

Santana resists the urge to swat Charlie's hand and instead grabs the bag, hoping that it's not jewelry, she loved her wife but she had needed to break her out of getting her pointlessly expensive stuff that she would never wear to anything other than some charity event. She opens the bag and immediately looks up at Charlie. "So, this is why you were late."

"It took me longer to get the nerve to talk to someone about what I wanted, and what the best one was," Charlie admits flushing slightly.

Santana looked at the three bags on the ground, "Did you get nervous and decide to buy the whole store?"

Charlie smiles at Santana. "No, the lady at the counter was just _super_ enthusiastic, you know and suggested a _bunch_ of things to me and I realized that a pair of fuzzy handcuffs wasn't going to cut it anymore. I mean—but we can try some stuff out and if we don't like it then we can just forget about it."

"You do remember that we have kids, right?" Santana reminds Charlie, as she licks her lips and swallows. It had been _years_ since she had seen some of these items.

"Yeah, but I figure that instead of going somewhere we spend our honeymoon week here, you know getting reacquainted—sexually."

Santana looked up at Charlie who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and she can't help but laugh. When the laughter dies down she immediately frowns slightly and studies the sex toy in the bag in front of her. It was a step, one that she wasn't sure that they should be taking together. It was a dangerous road that they were on. Would Charlie still respect her when she saw it first hand? Or would she simply fetishize her. This was uncharted territory. "Are we okay?"

Charlie hesitates for a moment and looks at Santana for a moment. "I love you, I know that much. I'm not going to pretend that things are perfect right now and we probably shouldn't be having sex. It's not the porn that bothers me, I mean I know we really do need to talk about it. Noah's seen you naked, and we need to know how to deal with it when it eventually comes out. Because now that it's out and now that Noah knows, it'll be a thing. I will admit that I'm more upset that you couldn't tell me. I need to know that there isn't anything else that you're hiding from me. I mean if there's a body—"

"I haven't _killed_ anyone," Santana interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm just saying, I'll show you the skeletons in my closet if you trust me with yours," Charlie smiled.

"There's nothing else Charlie, I would tell you if there was."

Charlie nods and takes another bite of a chip, "Are you sure there's no body? I mean the stories that Rachel tells—" when Santana scowls at her she swallows loudly and smiles. "Right, no body. Got it."


	8. Chapter 8

Santana winced, it had been a rocky few days and right now she just wanted to enjoy her wife's arms wrapped around her. Sure, it wasn't exactly comfortable with Charlie's morning wood poking up against her but at least Charlie was holding her. Things were still—off between them. But this felt right and more importantly normal. She would spend the entire day like this if she didn't have to take care of her kids, and then there was the fact that she really needed to pee. "Charlie, let go, I need to pee," she murmurs trying to pry Charlie's hands off her.

"No." Charlie grumbles trying to hold Santana tighter. She inhales deeply enjoying her scent, as her wife tries to squirm away.

"Charlie!" When her wife doesn't move, Santana rolls her eyes and reaches back to pinch Charlie's hip hard. Almost immediately Charlie yelps and loosens her grip for a moment. It was all she needed to pull free as she rushes to the bathroom, ignoring Charlie's loud childish groan. Things would probably return to being awkward, but she had really needed to go. She finishes up in the bathroom quickly, and heads towards their bed, watching Charlie carefully. Now that Charlie was semi-awake, there was a good chance that—

"Santana. Bed's getting cold, you're warm. Come back." Charlie waves her arms lazily.

Santana can't help but roll her eyes as she starts to crawl back into bed, "You hog the blankets, and you use me as a space heater, I don't know what I see in you," Santana pauses at her words and swallows. That had been stupid, things weren't good.

That didn't stop Charlie from pulling her close and nuzzling her neck and inhaling deeply. "It's obviously my charm, and how fucking adorable I am," Charlie deadpans after a moment before closing her eyes.

Santana snorts at this statement, but she relaxes. Maybe she was the one that was walking on eggshells, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Charlie had sworn that she didn't care about the porn, but they hadn't really talked about it. Plus, Charlie was a Fabray, they were notorious for keeping things bottled up until it became unhealthy.

"Penny for your thoughts," Charlie says after a moment. She could feel Santana's mind working and it was interrupting her beauty sleep.

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny," Santana scoffs before rolling over so she could face Charlie, resting her head against hers. When Charlie finally opens her eyes, she leans in for a small kiss, and is rewarded with Charlie's crooked smile. "Tell me something that you've never told anyone else," Santana presses.

Charlie grunts in response and closes her eyes again. "I was almost engaged once, before you."

That was a shock, Charlie had mentioned other girlfriends in the past but she'd never mentioned that she had ever thought of marrying someone else. "Almost?" Santana presses.

"She wanted an eleven-thousand-dollar engagement ring," Charlie shrugs.

Santana pauses for a moment, "You spent nearly thirty thousand dollars on my ring with taxes, I was terrified of losing it. I was also scared that I was going to get mugged. So, that's not a reason. At least, that's not a reason for you."

"She also wanted a house on a lake. Some purebred horses, wanted to vacation in Monaco. Also, she wanted me to buy her a car."

"Oh."

"So, I broke up with her. She didn't love me she liked the gifts I bought her. You didn't like the gifts I bought you, it was infuriating. Wouldn't let me help you for the longest time, I mean it was maddening. That was what our first fight was about. Remember? I think—that's when I decided you were going to be my wife."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot."

"I'm a masochist, is what I am. I needed you in my life and I recognized that. Plus, I was pretty sure I was madly in love with you." Charlie shifts against the bed for a moment. "Your turn."

"I did porn. Hardcore porn." Santana says after a moment half expecting Charlie to pull away, but Charlie doesn't move.

"Why?"

The question isn't really a surprise, "The Spotlight diner cut back on my hours, and I was struggling to pay my half of the rent. I mean I thought it was good money, at least what they were offering. I didn't read the fine print—" Santana pauses when she hears a snort erupt from Charlie's lips. "This was before I became a contract lawyer." When Charlie starts to giggle, she doesn't hesitate to gently tweak Charlie's hip again. "You're the worst."

"I can't help it. Go on. I promise I won't laugh." Charlie nods earnestly causing Santana to sigh. "We were talking about why you chose to do hardcore porn."

"I needed to pay for my tuition, I wasn't getting jobs like Rachel was and that god-awful yeast commercial didn't pay all that great. I mean I'm just as talented as Rachel is, and Rachel even admits it, but there are hundreds of talented women who never get their shot. I was hoping that this would be the break that I needed," Santana explained. "Despite there have been very few actresses that have made the switch, I mean at the time I didn't think it was impossible. So, I did it." There was a quiet pause, and for the life of her Santana can't figure out what Charlie's thinking, but she knew her wife was thinking. She could see it in her eyes.

"I liked the videos where you were alone," Charlie said after a moment. "I watched them—every single one that I could find. The others—I mean it turned me on, but—I didn't like it. I didn't like seeing you with other people. I definitely don't like the fact that Noah now knows, and has seen you naked. I don't know how to handle that part."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when he smirks at me I want to fucking kill him. I can't fire him because if I do he might put those videos out just for revenge, so I go back to wanting to kill him. But I don't think I'd do very well in jail, so I let him smirk at me and act like a douche." Charlie shrugged. "I don't care, but we need to be honest with ourselves. It's going to come out eventually. We should probably figure out a way to deal with it that doesn't involve me going on a massive killing spree."

"Rambo, you are not," Santana smiles when Charlie huffs at that. "I think we need to tell the people closest to us. Your parents, my parents, and the kids. The kids—Bela's six and Sophie's three how do we begin to tell them this? You know they're going to lose friends and playdates—"

"My last name is Fabray, their last name is Fabray-Lopez, they aren't losing any friends, my parents will freeze the lot of them out of the fancy country club." Charlie scoffed and patted Santana's side. "Don't worry about the kids, if it does get out to that point I assume my parents will stop being scandalized, and actually move to protect their grandchildren. All my parents are going to do is yell at me for not doing my due diligence."

"You know that they'll try and do more than that," Santana bit her lip. Charlie was not the best person with money. They were fine because Charlie had a huge well of money to draw from, but if her parents took that away—which they threatened to do all the time, Charlie was screwed. Their finances would take a hit.

"I imagine that they'll threaten to write me out of their wills, but I have a massive trust in my name. I've been in charge of that since I turned twenty-one, which they forget. We'll be fine, the kids will probably get my half instead which is fine," Charlie shrugs. "Though if we're being realistic, the old man will probably die, before he finalizes changing everything. Sophie's been around for three years and he just added her to the will like last month."

"Charlie!" Santana gasped horrified. She had heard Charlie and Quinn joke about their father before but this was a bit callous even for her.

"What? He smokes those awful cigars of his, he eats bacon like every morning, he's fat, doesn't go to the gym and gorges himself on fancy food that isn't really good for him. I've made my peace with the fact that my dad is going to drop dead of a heart attack. I mean he's pre-diabetic according to my mother. We'll be fine," Charlie waved her hand. "You on the other hand are fucked. Your mother is going to murder you. Somehow of course it'll be my fault, but she's going to kill you."

"That's why I'm going to tell her over the phone and then we're going to leave the country until she calms down," Santana muttered.

"Because your mother won't show up and murder you anyway." Charlie grinned and immediately rolled off the bed to dodge Santana attempting to swat her with a pillow.

"I hate it when you're right," Santana mused. "We could always get pregnant again and then tell her then."

This time it was Charlie's turn to roll her eyes. "The last time you were pregnant your mother practically moved in, I don't want that. You don't want that. Just tell your dad and then have him tell your mom and then leave the country. I mean our anniversary is coming up." Santana doesn't exactly look convinced that will save her causing Charlie to rethink her plan. "How about this, we tell them that we're going to Bora Bora, and then before our flight "leaves" we tell them and then we get on a plane. Give them a week, then we show up and then you know, deal with it. We spend the week you know just the two of us."

"You are not making me cum on every—" There's a banging on the door causing Santana to stop and turn to it, glancing at the time. Of course, the kids would be up, it was a weekend which meant early Saturday morning cartoons with Charlie. "Go entertain our children, we'll talk about you making me orgasm on every single surface of this house another time," she hisses the last part at Charlie.

"Fine, fine. But I'm totally in the mood for French Toast, or waffles," Charlie muses.

Santana nods, "That actually sounds pretty good with some fresh fruit, with a proper syrup on them. The girls would love that."

Charlie grins, "Yeah they would and I—"

"Breakfast in bed, that's why I married you," Santana smirks as Charlie's jaw drops. "Hurry it up and then we'll watch your awful cartoons together in bed with the kids."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are those _jet_ - _skis_? I've never been on one of those before," Charlie inhaled deeply as she struggled to contain her excitement. She'd always wanted to try one but her parents had never let her. This was already shaping up to be one of the best anniversaries ever. She should have let Santana plan all the other ones. "Santana those are _jet-skis_!"

Santana bit her lip and tried not to roll her eyes at Charlie's general adorableness. Her wife had always been predictable and it was incredibly easy to get her this happy and excited. After the past few weeks, it was nice to see her wife smile like that. "I know a planned a fun packed week. Jet skis, amusement parks, laser tag—"

Santana ticked off everything that she had planned only to stop and realize that her wife had already ran off towards the docks to take a look at the jet skis. She wasn't proud to admit it but her plan was already working, all she needed to do was keep her wife distracted for the entire week and make her forget about the sex that they were probably supposed to be having. Charlie was just like her kids, all she needed to do was tire her out and everything would _probably_ be fine. Renting out a beach house with all the cool stuff hadn't been her worst idea. Now all she needed to do was keep Charlie fed and entertained for the entire week and she would probably get away without having sex.

"Santana, come on _jet-skis_ ," Charlie says as she ran down the long dock to take a closer look at the jet-skis.

Santana sighed, there was also another way to get Charlie's mind off sex but she didn't actually want her wife in pain and miserable for the entire week. " _Charlie._ I am not taking care of you if you end up getting a sunburn—"

"You vowed in sickness and in health!" Charlie retorts bending down to take a look at the blue and red jet skis. She definitely wanted the red one.

"Yes, I did make those vows, didn't I? Whatever was I thinking?" Santana groaned, she had lost her wife to the shininess. "At least help me take the rest of our luggage inside."

Charlie turns for a moment and smiles at Santana before standing back up and jogging over grabbing the bags that she had dropped on her way to check out the jet skis. "Of course, then you can put on that new swimsuit that I wasn't supposed to know about and then we can go on the jet-skis."

Santana narrowed her eyes and gently swatted Charlie's shoulder. " _After—_ " Santana prompted. She really wasn't going to take care of another one of Charlie's sunburns, vow or no vow. It was a lie she told herself, she always did.

Charlie sighed dramatically, "Yeah. I know. We need to put our stuff away for the week and then I'm going to put on my ugly Hawaiian shirt that you thought you donated to Goodwill, and my over-priced sunglasses which you find attractive—"

"You look like a douche," Santana corrects. She had been certain that she had burned that god awful Hawaiian shirt of hers. She would need to do better this time, she _knew_ Charlie only wore that shirt to offend her eyes and sensibilities.

"For better, for worse," Charlie sings.

Santana groaned, "Yes, I know I'm the one that said yes. You somehow managed to charm me. But I'm serious Charlie." She would just need to steal it and burn it before Charlie got her hands on the shirt.

Charlie grinned, "Okay, alright. We put the stuff away for the week neatly like you like, and then you help me put sunscreen all over," Charlie wiggled her eyebrows at Santana, attempting to be suggestive.

Santana stared at Charlie for a moment before inhaling deeply. "You're such a dork."

"Your dork," Charlie insists. "Is that a yes?"

Santana snorts trying to keep her nerves down as she fiddles with the keys that they had gotten for the week. "You wish."

Charlie studied Santana for a moment before groaning dramatically, "Well, I've run out of vows that I could use to my advantage," she admits. "How about if I throw out the ugly shirt, keep the glasses, and you help me with the sunscreen and then we go on the jet-skis, and everything else you have planned to keep me distracted from my quest to make you cum."

Santana coughed and dropped the keys turning to stare at Charlie, who smiled at her. She recognized the look in her eyes, it was the one she had when she did business. Of course, Charlie had figured it out, she wasn't an _idiot_ even though she played one convincingly. "That's not what this is—"

"Santana, I love you. I do, but I thought we were done with hiding things and lying to each other," Charlie interrupts placing the luggage down and grabbing the keys.

Santana bit her lip watching as Charlie opened the door, "I'm not, I _want_ you to have a good time so you let me plan more of these vacations. I mean as noble as your goal is to—" Charlie raised a brow and crossed her arms staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. "I'm not a _pornstar_ anymore Charlie. I've had two kids, I'm a boring lawyer, I like going to church. I like occasionally making you and the children dinner and playing with my kids. I've done a lot of things to put that life behind me and now that you know—you're going to expect it," Santana breathes deeply as she gets it all out. How could Charlie not _see_?

Charlie blinks, it was honest and raw and she could see the worry etched on Santana's face and quickly moves to hug her tightly. "I don't want you to be a _pornstar_ Santana. I just want to be able to get you off so you can enjoy sex as much as I do," Charlie insists. "I don't want you to be that person, I just want you to be my wife, the mother of my children and the kickass lawyer, who enjoys teasing me non-stop. I don't need you to be that person."

Santana swallowed, "You say that now, but I need you to be—more adventurous." Santana glances up at Charlie's face but only sees confusion. "The sex has been— _stale_ for awhile, and I had hoped—I _wanted_ for it to get more— _involved_ than the quick missionary style sex we've been having. I know we have two children and sometimes a quickie is all we have time for but—I miss it."

Charlie stared at Santana for a moment, " _Oh_."

Santana watched as Charlie's shoulders shrunk back and Charlie began to pull away, and she realized that her wife's feelings were hurt. "Charlie. You're not terrible at sex—"

"I know I'm not terrible at _sex_ ," Charlie interrupts. "I'm mad at you. We've got a week away from the kids, which we've had four times and you've never brought it up that you wanted to get a bit kinky with me. I mean I just want to make you orgasm over and over again! I mean _come on_ Santana. I didn't even know there was a problem till you told me."

Santana watched as Charlie huffed and puffed for a moment, her heart warming slightly. "For better or worse?" She offers and Charlie turns to her and smiles, her anger dissipating quickly. "I'm not a pornstar Charlie."

"I know, but I haven't pleased you sexually in _years_ , I want to make it right," Charlie insists.

"It's not that I just—I don't want you to lose respect for me," Santana presses.

"Santana, _my love_ , you gave birth to both of my children. They were fat babies. There is nothing on this planet that will make me think any less of you. Nothing you could do that would make me lose respect for you. I mean I love you. You know I _love_ you, plus I made a vow to _honor_ you, and I am trying to do that."

Santana laughed, "I don't think that line meant make me orgasm a million times," she points out smiling reaching to take Charlie's hand.

"Santana," Charlie groans but smiles and pulls Santana close.

"But, you'll have to put on sunscreen first and put the clothes away," Santana smiles and taps Charlie's nose. "Then I'll think about it."

"And then we go on the jet skis," Charlie insists glancing at the jet skis. "I call the—"

"Red one is mine," Santana interrupts and smiles at Charlie who puffs out her cheeks. She can't help but lean in and kiss one of Charlie's puffed out cheeks. "If we do this—if I let go then you can't complain and you can't run away," she murmurs into Charlie's ear.

"Why would I run away—" Charlie gulped when she saw the smile on Santana's face it was one that now would be the best time to run, it looked downright _evil_. Yet she could practically feel the tightness in her shorts. This was going to be an _interesting_ anniversary.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie Fabray flicked her gaze over at Santana as she put her clothes away into the closet hanging each one up. She couldn't help but stare at her wife and try and discretely adjust herself, Santana had always been beautiful but the thought of doing kinky things with her wife, or at the very least having sex when it had been while was nearly overwhelming. She felt like a teenager about to have sex for the first time. Her stomach was in knots and she was slightly unsure of what to expect. What Santana wanted from her. It was easy to say kinky sex, but she wasn't quite sure what that meant.

Did Santana want her to do the whole whips and chains thing? She wasn't sure if she could ever whip Santana—but what if Santana wanted to whip her? Would she be okay with that? She cried when she stepped on Lego, she wasn't quite sure she'd be able to handle being whipped by Santana.

"Charlie?" Santana turned to her wife and paused at the glassy look in her eyes and sighed, she hadn't been paying attention to _anything_ that she had said in the past two minutes. With a hum, she heads over to the bed and picks up a throw pillow before chucking it at Charlie's head watching as her wife blinked once it smacked her in the face. "Put the suitcases in a place where you won't trip over them. Maybe we can fit them into the closet."

"Right— _yeah_ ," Charlie nods and stumbles forward to do what Santana had asked. Maybe she was a secret submissive that liked being told what to do! Santana would—

"Charlie. _Stop_." Santana sighs. It was best to deal with this now before Charlie inadvertently put her foot in her mouth. "What are you thinking?" She presses when Charlie turns. Her wife's ears were a rosy red and she was glad that they weren't sunburnt.

"I don't want to disappoint you," Charlie says after a moment. "I don't think I want to whip you or you know—be whipped. I mean I like it when you're bossy but—I don't think that makes me submissive and I don't want to hurt you. I mean, I can maybe spank you because that _ass_ —not to say that there aren't other parts of you that I—oh god you're staring at me like I'm a lunatic. I should stop talking—why am I still talking? Oh god," Charlie cringed slightly. She half-expected her wife to burst into laughter or to run away. She wasn't sure which one would be worse.

"Relax." Santana said gently moving to touch her wife, "Charlie take a deep breath and stop it. I don't want to be _whipped_ , I also don't want to whip you. Is that what you think being kinky is? Some poorly written book, that has made way too much money?"

"Yes? I mean no," Charlie inhales she wasn't quite sure what Santana wanted from her. "I just—I don't know what you want. I know how to have sex, I don't know how to be _kinky_ , I mean unless you're going to let me stick it up your—"

Santana gently pressed her lips against Charlie's someone needed to get her to shut up. "Charlie, you're waffling—"

"Mm, waffles."

Santana rolled her eyes, "You going back and forth, isn't that attractive to me. I want you to be assertive, when we're in bed together. That doesn't just mean getting on top of me and fuck me it means being in control, just like sometimes I'd like to be in charge and simply use that beautiful mouth of yours to get off. Do you have a problem with that?" Santana asks watching as Charlie's stayed wide at the thought and a slow grin appeared on her.

Charlie shook her head, and bit her lip. "Is that what you want to do right now?"

Santana sighed, Charlie always did have a one-track mind when it came to certain things and while she certainly could ride Charlie's face until she orgasmed, at least she hoped she could, but right now she wasn't going to set precedent by taking the reigns, Charlie needed to be more confident or they'd run into this problem again and again. "No, what I want right now if for my wife to take control, to take me any which way she wants—"

"Oh—" Charlie swallows. "So, if I ask—for you to give me a blowjob?"

"Ask?" Santana prompts watching as Charlie's face scrunches up and she realizes she's going to need to spell it out. With a hum, she gently grabs Charlie's shirt and pulls her close to her. "You're the boss at work Charlie, I've watched you work before you expect things to be done when you say it, you just do. A report isn't done when it should be, and you rip your employees a new one. You don't _ask_ for anything to be done do you? You're the _boss,_ aren't you?" She sees the spark behind Charlie's eye and Santana relaxes for a moment Charlie gets it. Finally, she would—

"Santana, is there anything that I can't do?"

It takes Santana a moment to realize that Charlie had always wanted to do one thing, "Not today, I'll walk you through that alright?"

Charlie huffed at being denied for the umpteenth time, but nodded she didn't want to hurt Santana. "Also, you won't kill me after we're done having sex, right? You know like a praying mantis ripping the head off her mate and eating him?"

Santana bit her lip trying not to smile, "As long as you realize you're only the boss in bed and when I allow it."

"That works for me," Charlie admits and swallows she could do this, but the moment Santana glared at her she wasn't sure if she'd be able to continue. "Are you sure this is what you want Santana? I've never done this before—I mean I'm willing but—"

"Charlie, listen to my words, _you're in charge_. You being in charge right now is what will get me off." Santana repeats for what seems like the umpteenth time. It was a dangerous game she was playing. It had always been the one thing that got her off, even back then being treated like a slut, the exhibitionism it had all been a thrill for her. It was something that she had always hoped to lead Charlie into without the knowledge of her past but now that Charlie knew—she didn't want Charlie to think of her as _just_ that. The silence stretches between them as she studies Charlie's expression, it's an almost awkward silence, but she can see Charlie's eyes darkening as she looks at her. Maybe she had broken her wife, it was quite possible that Charlie's brain needed a reboot considering she could practically feel where all the blood had gone. "Come on Charlie, you're in—" she starts brightly but this time Charlie interrupts her. It was a pet peeve of hers.

"Knees," Charlie states, her voice still shaky and slightly unsure, but there was enough force behind it to let Santana that it wasn't a suggestion.

Positive reinforcement had always been the key to getting Charlie to do what she had wanted, most of the time. She hadn't figured out how to make Charlie stop kicking off her socks the moment she got home or dumping her stuff into a pile and saying that was laundry. But she could do _this_ , make Charlie a bit more confident and it would be perfect though the way things were going now—if Charlie had any idea how long she had waited for this exact scenario. She was sure that her underwear was completely soaked through.

Charlie blinked and a slow smile crossed her features, as she reaches to touch Santana's cheek. Her thumb caresses her skin gently before she runs her fingers over her lower lip. She shivers when Santana's tongue darts out to lick the tip of her finger. "Oh. I am so going to enjoy this." There was a part of her mind that wondered why she hadn't done this sooner, but that was probably because she was _afraid_ of what Santana would have done to her. If she had known that Santana had wanted this _years_ ago—Charlie shudders mostly to herself.

Santana doesn't say anything, Charlie was probably skittish when it came to trying new things and she knew if she looked at her wife in anyway that wasn't pure positivity right now Charlie would balk at the—the sound of a zipper being pulled down causes Santana to pause that train of thought as Charlie's hands suddenly tangle up in her hair pulling her closer. She's given Charlie blowjobs before but never like _this_ , she had always been in control of how fast she went and Charlie would have never dared to do this before. But it doesn't stop her from accepting Charlie's dick as her wife presses it against her lips. It seems slightly larger than all the other times she'd been with Charlie, thicker certainly and she needs to stretch her jaw to take in most of it.

Charlie doesn't hesitate, it doesn't take her long to feel that familiar clench at the pit of her stomach as she groans and practically explodes into Santana's mouth, she yanks out of Santana's mouth in a daring move that she was sure would have Santana beating her to death soon, as she aims for the area around Santana's mouth. She groans as she steps back and admires her handiwork, wincing when Santana shoots her an unamused look. "It's a good look for you," she says immediately defensively. When Santana moves to clean up she immediately stops her hand. "You're going to leave it like that for now," she insists as she tucks herself away. She was already getting hard but when Santana's hands drop to her sides she can feel the blood rush back down from her head leaving her dizzy.

Santana watches her wife for a moment, before shaking her head, and moving to stand up, Charlie would probably be out of it for a bit and there was nothing more that she could do. "Alright now that you've had a taste, I'm going to make us some food while your brain reboots and probably crashes again," Santana said resorting to her usual snarkiness.

Charlie flashes Santana a lazy smile before wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and pulling her closer to her before leaning forward kissing her deeply, she could still taste herself against Santana's mouth, the saltiness only made the kiss hotter in her eyes. She deepens the kiss as Santana groans into it. With a bit of wrangling, she manages to slide her fingers down the front of Santana's pants, as she unbuttons them and unzips them with agility that she wasn't even aware that she possessed. But that's what she was right now _possessed_ , and she groans as she spreads Santana's legs slightly so she has better access. " _Fuck_ , you're so wet for me."

There's a hint of surprise in Charlie's voice that causes Santana to blush, Charlie had seen her naked before, they'd had sex but the words had a profound effect on her as she feels another flood of wetness soak Charlie's fingers. She glances up at her wife who has a pleased grin on her face. It was quite possible that she had unleashed a monster that she wouldn't be able to control later, but that was a thought for another time. " _Charlie_."

Charlie blinks and shifts her gaze so that she's meeting Santana's, "Hmm?"

"Fingers. Now," Santana barks when Charlie's thumb slowly circles her clit teasing it in a way that makes her knees buckle. There's a flash of something behind Charlie's eyes for a moment.

"I was under the opinion that I was the boss," Charlie says lazily as she continues to tease Santana's clit working it easily. "In fact, I'm pretty sure you said you wanted me to take you any which _I wanted_." Charlie reminds her taking the moment to give a small tug on her clit, the sound of Santana moaning causing her to grin widely. Santana should have _definitely_ brought this to her attention years ago. Charlie leans in and nips Santana's earlobe giving it a small tug before whispering in her ear. "So, it's a good thing that I want to put my fingers in your greedy little cunt, isn't it?" Charlie whispers in Santana's ear as her middle and ring finger slide into Santana's open and needy cunt.

Maybe it was the sudden crassness or the fact that Charlie had just filled her up and she couldn't remember the time that she had been this _horny_ , but her knees practically give out at the sudden pleasure. "Oh, _fuck_!" She practically shouts, as Charlie's fingers begin working at a furious pace pushing her closer and closer to an orgasm. Charlie had never gotten her off this quick before, it was a new record for her wife and she was proud of her.

Charlie lets out a low whistle, "Hear that? That's the sound of your wetness, you're soaked San, god you're fucking dripping wet, my hands a fucking mess already." Charlie mumbles mostly to herself but the words seem to have an effect on Santana, and she continues to press on. As far as she was concerned, this was all Santana's fault, she'd hid this very sexy very submissive side of hers from her for _years_. She'd denied her of this fun for years, and worst of all she'd faked her orgasms. She wasn't going to let Santana off the hook until she was damn sure that her wife had orgasmed and there was no doubt about it in her mind.

Santana groaned, she should have flipped this switch years ago in her wife. She couldn't believe that she had gone four years without cumming. And now she was close, it was like a man who finally saw an oasis in the desert and was rushing towards it. She was so damn close and just a little bit more would push her over the edge. "Charlie, _fuck_ —harder, I'm so fucking close—" Santana mewled it was ridiculous, she felt silly but she knew her wife well enough to know that Charlie would do anything to make her happy and right now she needed to cum badly. She feels her pussy clench around Charlie's fingers tightly as she's about to feel her release only for Charlie to withdraw her hand, leaving her feeling empty. Anger spikes through her body as she stares at her wife in disbelief. " _Charlie_ , I'm not in the mood to be teased," it comes out as a whine instead of her usual snappy voice that has Charlie scuttling around to do what she demanded, but instead Charlie just kisses her gently again.

"To bad," Charlie smiles and pulls her hand free, admiring how it glistened with Santana's wetness.

"Charlie."

" _Santana_ , I'm the boss," Charlie reminds her in an almost mocking tone, "So if I want you to cum all over my dick, that's what's going to happen." Charlie sniffed and raised a brow when Santana glared at her. She was probably pushing her luck but Santana would probably thank her later before she _murdered_ her. "But we're not done, you can't orgasm till I say you can, and if you lie to me about it I promise you that won't be doing this for awhile," Charlie vows.

Santana studies Charlie for a moment looking for a weakness that she could exploit, wondering if she could flip the switch back off just long enough to drag out what she needed from Charlie again. But she was curious to see how far Charlie would take this. Edging was an art and as much as she loved her wife Charlie wasn't patient enough to make it happen. "You're right, I did say you were the boss. I'm sorry it's just been so long."

"Totally your fault," Charlie hums in response grinning when Santana's jaw drops. "If you had just told me that this is what you wanted we could have been doing this _for years_ , I can think of all sorts of things that I want to try with you," Charlie grins and winks at her. "Now I need you to strip out of everything and get on the bed on all fours. I forgot something in the car."

Santana pauses for a moment and then blinks once and then twice before nodding and beginning to strip out of her clothes, turning around. She had noticed the bag of toys that Charlie had slipped into a duffle bag, her wife wasn't that sneaky. "Whatever you say," she jumps when Charlie suddenly swats her ass hard. She immediately wheels around and flashes Charlie her most dangerous looking glare.

Charlie swallows but merely shrugs it off. "Your ass is very smackable," Charlie says with a shrug. Santana would probably kill her but she was going to die exceptionally happy. "I might do a bit more of that later now hurry it up," Charlie insists crossing her arms over her chest.

Santana raises a brow for a moment, "You know, I like to be the boss too, and don't think I won't forget this."

Charlie laughed, "I think I can live with that," she says gently swatting Santana's ass again. With that she turns and scampers around to go and get the duffel bag full of toys that she had totally managed to sneak past Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes as she stepped out of her ruined pants and underwear and crawled onto the bed and waited for Charlie to return. She hears a bang and some swearing as Charlie drops something, possibly on her foot and tries not to laugh. Her wife was _still_ her wife. But she swallows when Charlie enters the room again and dumps the duffel bag on the floor. "Drop it on your foot?"

"Shut-up," Charlie huffs as Santana laughs openly at her, she can feel her ears going a bright pink and she scowls. "Just for that, I'm going to make you beg me for release," Charlie says petulantly.

"That's not going to happen," Santana retorts immediately. She could outlast her wife's short attention span.

Charlie frowns at the response but shrugs it off, and unzips the bag, smacking Santana's ass once more. "Eyes front."

Santana rolls her eyes but does as Charlie asks, it would take a bit of practice for Charlie to get used to all of this but she was doing great so far. She hears Charlie dumping out the toys and she can feel her picking them up for a moment and then Charlie's sharp eyes on her.

Charlie moves plugging a toy into a wall before returning to Santana and unzipping her pants and ditching them onto the floor. She bites her lip as she runs her hands along Santana's back feeling her and relaxing, this wasn't a very erotic dream this was actually happening. She slowly drags her hands down and runs her fingers lightly along Santana's very nice shapely ass for a moment before spanking it once more watching how it jiggles.

Santana sighs, but lets Charlie get her rocks off playing with her ass, trying not to roll her eyes at the fact that her wife was quite possibly a child, with a one-track mind. "Charlie, I was sure you were going to make me—" Santana grips the sheets and lets out a long moan as Charlie is suddenly filling her to the brim, with one swift motion. " _Fuck_!"

Charlie grins pleased with herself as she slowly begins to move her hips lazily and reaches for the magic wand, Santana was going to cum, but first she was going to beg. She waits keeping her slow lazy pace knowing that it frustrates her wife but she needed Santana to make a comment before she went to part two.

Santana resisted the urge to groan into the pillow, Charlie was being a dick on purpose and was going almost mind numbingly slow. "I thought you said you were going to make me beg? Come on Charlie I can barely— _god fucking damnit_!" Santana practically convulsed when the magic wand was pressed against her clit and Charlie bucked her hips at just the right moment. It nearly sent her tumbling over the edge as her arms nearly gave out and she slumped forward. " _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_ ," she chants, it was the only words that she can think of, the only words in her head as Charlie began working her hips faster, pounding her with everything she had.

Just as suddenly as she had started, Charlie pulled the magic wand away and moved back to her slow lazy thrusts taking her time as she heard Santana catching her breath. "I could get used to this," Charlie admits after a moment. "Being the boss in the bedroom, coming home and bending you over after the kids have gone to bed."

Santana took a ragged breath and exhaled, she had been so _close_ , so damn close she could cry but Charlie would mess up she _had_ to, there was no way that she would break before Charlie's attention faltered. "You do know that I get to be the boss, too right? So, I'm going to get home some days and I'm going to ask you to get under the table and get me off. You know, that right?"

Charlie hummed and kept moving her hips, "I like being between your legs, so this doesn't sound like a bad idea. A new sexual renaissance or whatever between us. This is going to be— _amazing_ don't you think?"

Santana smiled, it did sound pretty good, "Yeah it— _god damnit Charlie_ ," Santana moans as Charlie presses the magic wand against her clit again running it up and down as she picks up the pace with her hips, over the buzzing of the magic wand she can hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Her mind goes blank again and this time she feels Charlie grip onto her shoulder to keep her up. She feels it coming up on her like a wave and she can't help but cry out in horror as Charlie suddenly pulls the wand away and slows her thrusting down to that lazy crawl. " _Charlie_ —come on!" Her voice breaks in ragged gasps and she doesn't care if it sounds like she's close to pleading.

"You know what I want Santana, and I'm a very demanding boss, you're not going to get what you want until I hear what I want," Charlie hums in response as she leans down and places feathery kisses along Santana's shoulders.

Santana grimaced, it hadn't even been that long but she was coming to realize that she _may_ have underestimated her wife. Lunch and the thought of jet-skis hadn't distracted Charlie and she was pretty sure that if Charlie did it again she would start crying in need. "I— _oh—shit!"_ Santana cries out in pleasure her toes curling as Charlie places the magic wand back with an extremely interesting thrust of her hips.

Charlie pushed the magic wand against Santana's clit just a bit harder, feeling Santana begin to grow rigid, before pulling it away. She pauses for a moment when she hears the broken sob as Santana slumps against the bed her body shaking with need. "Come on San, you know what I want—"

" _Please_ ," Santana gasps out. "Charlie _please_ , just let me cum. _Please_."

Charlie hesitates for a moment, she had hoped Santana would be continue to be defiant, "I don't know—I'm pretty sure you can beg better than that. Besides, I know you can last longer—at least another half hour maybe longer."

Santana's eyes widen at that and she swallows, Charlie didn't sound like she was joking around but she was so close and so damn horny. So, _fucking_ horny it was a problem. " _Fuck_ , Charlie, _please_. I just need to cum, _please_. Just—let me cum, you were right I was going to beg, I just need to— _oh fuck_."

Charlie smiled taking pity on Santana as she babbled and pressed the magic wand against Santana's clit once more and began to work her hips this time keeping her blistering pace as she felt Santana's pussy clamp down like a vice around her dick as Santana's body began to spasm. It takes a moment for her to realize what's happening next as she pulls out a bit to slam back into Santana but she pauses only for a moment to realize that her wife was currently squirting all over her, her body bucking and writhing in a way that almost knocked her off the bed. Charlie immediately pushes herself back in and continues to pound away not stopping as Santana starts to slow after what seems like a very long minute. She doesn't pull the magic wand away either enjoying the feeling she's getting through Santana as she simply fucks her wife.

Santana groans as her body tenses again her third orgasm hitting her like another gut punch, exploding out of her as Charlie continues to fuck her. At least she's sure it's her third one, maybe it's her fifth, or maybe it's still just the same long continuous orgasm that had her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her seeing white. Charlie had never been like this with her, and she loved it, loved it as another orgasm racked her body and she could feel Charlie suddenly tighten up above her, her thrusts becoming erratic as she finally cums deep inside of her. " _Fuck_. Oh _fuck_ ," Santana mumbles as her legs and arms suddenly give out and she pitches forward onto the pillow. Her body quivers once more as a small orgasm is ripped from her body before Charlie finally pulls that magic wand away and switches it off.

Charlie exhales and watches the sweat all over Santana's body and looks at the mess her wife had made as she lay there in a pool of sweat and her sweet lady cum. She had never looked sexier as far as Charlie was concerned. The sight is made even hotter by the small amount of her cum that leaks out of Santana's pussy and she shivers wanting to have more sex with her wife. "San?" Charlie asks after a moment.

Santana shivers, and shifts herself over a bit so she can look at her wife, "Mm?"

"Just making sure you actually orgasmed, for all I know that was a very _convincing_ fake orgasm," Charlie teased as she rubbed Santana's hip.

Santana's pussy clenched at the thought of doing that again, "Pretty sure I faked it, you're going to need to try again and just keep working at it Charlie," she says.

Charlie laughs, of course Santana would be greedy but she did have to make up for _four_ years of missed orgasms in a week. She might as well get to it then. Adjusting herself on the bed Charlie immediately bent down getting herself comfortable as she dragged her tongue along Santana's very sensitive pussy. Grinning when she felt her wife's hand immediately move to her head and attempt to push her in deeper. Best, wedding anniversary _ever._


	11. Chapter 11

"I need a sandwich."

"So, do I and since I'm the— _ack_ Santana! Stop squeezing!" Charlie shook her head and swallowed, normally she enjoyed Santana's hands against her dick, but that didn't mean she needed a vice grip around her dick all the time. It was a sure-fire reminder that she was only the boss in bed and that was only when Santana was in the mood. Which suited her just fine. "Alright, alright, I get it, I'll get you a sandwich." Charlie lets out a sigh in relief when Santana lets her go and she quickly gets up to make her wife a sandwich.

Santana relaxes for a moment and sighs, she knew she was being a bit _to_ bossy, even by her standards but truthfully, she _couldn't_ feel her legs. And she was sure that for a few moments she had definitely blacked out after a particularly enjoyable and body shaking orgasm that Charlie had managed to rip from her body. She'd mention it but the last thing her wife needed was an even larger ego. "Mayo," Santana says after a moment, and when Charlie turns to look at her she smirks. "Don't forget the mayo this time."

Charlie rolls her eyes and runs a hand through her damp hair, she was going to need another shower. "Yes ma'am," Charlie says giving her wife a mock salute. "I'll also check on Isabela and Sophie as well."

Santana nods, she had been mildly impressed that Charlie had managed to convince Sophie to sleep on her own. At least she had been impressed until Charlie had admitted it had simply been bribery. Well it had certainly worked and now they had more time to themselves in the evening. It was like their honeymoon period all over again. It felt good, the kisses the touching, the hand holding—she couldn't remember when they had been _this_ close or this touchy-feely with one another. Part of her wondered when the other shoe would drop, but Charlie had been more attentive especially when it came to the bedroom. It doesn't take Charlie long to come back with two sandwiches, one was _clearly_ for her as it was piled high with deli-meat and cheese and Santana was sure that there was probably mustard as well. "Kids asleep?"

"Mm, yeah. Bela fell asleep with her books and flashlight again, so I put it away for her." Charlie nods handing Santana her sandwich. She slides back under the covers and begins to dig into the monstrosity that she called a sandwich. "You know, we should think about investing in a mini fridge in here, so I don't have to go that far to get a sandwich."

Santana took a bite of her sandwich smiling, Charlie had remembered the mayo and had clearly taken time to toast and make her sandwich. "Charlie, if we put a mini fridge here, you'll never leave this room and more importantly I doubt that you'll let me leave this room."

Charlie sniffed, "You say this as if it's a bad thing," Charlie grumbles.

"It's not but we do have responsibilities, you know we have two kids."

"I still say we can dump them on your parents and disappear for a week or two." Charlie wiggles her eyebrows and grins when Santana swats her arm.

"We're not abandoning our children because you want to have sex all the time," Santana says flatly and rolls her eyes when Charlie flashes her a smile her cheeks filled with sandwich. "Charlie, _seriously_ , we can't have sex all the time. We've had sex every day for the past three weeks. You don't go to the gym that we pay a fortune for and you eat like a pound of cake daily. How are you not dead tired all the time?"

Charlie munches on her sandwich and licks her fingertips, "I take naps at work. Like all the time, there's a nice comfy couch in my office you know. I just you know take a quick power nap wake up and then have a Red Bull."

"Charlie."

"What? You've seen the commercials, it gives you wings!" Charlie grins at Santana. "I need it Santana, I'm no longer young, and I want to keep you satisfied and happy. You know you haven't commented on the fact that I still leave my socks everywhere."

Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head, placing her half-eaten sandwich down on the night side table and rolls over so she can straddle Charlie, watching as her wife swallows deeply. "No more Red Bull," she says firmly. The last thing she needed was Charlie having heart problems, on top of her incredibly high cholesterol levels. Plus, she was certain that her wife had an odd cigarette here and there. "We don't need to have sex daily Charlie, I'm going to be honest you. As fun as these past few weeks have been, it's been _difficult_ to focus on work, and it _hurts_ sometimes to sit down. That's not a _good_ thing doesn't smile and puff out your chest. We're having too much sex."

"Bullshit, there's no such thing—"

"Charlie, I love you but I need to be able to sleep. We have two kids under the age of eight, on their best days they are still bouncing off the walls. You've been an amazing attentive lover for the past few weeks but even if you can keep this up, I can't. I need my sleep, I need my _me_ time. We have the rest of our lives to have very kinky sex."

Charlie slumps against her pillows, before narrowing her eyes slightly. "You're not saying this because I've begun to bore you have I? Or—you know you're faking your orgasms again—"

"No! No! We're being honest with each other and I'm serious Charlie, as fun as it is. We can't keep putting the kids to bed early and hopping into bed with each other. Also, I need sometime to recuperate, the sex is still going to continue it just can't be _every_ day. No more quickies before dinner, followed by— _is it really midnight—_ plus four hours of sex daily. I'm not a machine."

Charlie sighs, "Fine, but only because you couldn't handle me— _ow_ Santana! I was only joking," Charlie laughs when Santana tweaks her nipple. She smiles and kisses Santana on the cheek, "You're right you know. I can't keep this up forever. Plus, our water bill is going to be massive this month."

Santana rolled her eyes, that would-be Charlie's fault not hers, Charlie was the one that simply couldn't say no to her slipping into the shower with her. "I mean, that doesn't mean _everything_ else has to stop, right?"

"What do you mean? The quickies?"

"No, I mean the kissing and the touching and all that stuff, I mean, I know you can be charming Charlie, but that stuff isn't something that you normally do—" Santana begins, unsure of how to proceed, Charlie was a Fabray they weren't exactly big on hugs, and while Charlie made an exception for her kids the same couldn't be said about their relationship.

"Yeah, as long as we can have one night a week where it's just the two of us. I mean we can do a date night, I mean as much as I love Thing One and Thing Two—" Charlie grins when Santana swats her. "I also miss doing adult things with you."

"That isn't sex?"

"I liked getting dressed up, and fiddling with my tie until you helped me and then we'd go out and everyone would stare at you because you were obviously the most beautiful woman in the room, so all the women would be jealous and all the mean would be jealous of me. You know _dancing_ and stuff like that."

Santana bit her lip, "Sure. But no to the dancing Charlie. I like my toes unbruised."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Charlie insists puffing out her cheeks.

"Yeah, you are, but it's okay because I still love you." Santana grins and rolls back onto her side of the bed allowing Charlie to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in close. "We're going to need to sit my parents down and your parents down and let them know, you know about the porn before they find out from someone else."

"Or _not_ ," Charlie shakes her head. "My parents already ran a background check on you Santana, they didn't find anything. Wait—why didn't they find anything? Trust me my parent's private investigator is _incredibly_ thorough. How do you think we found out about Rachel's penchant for sending rivals to abandoned crack houses?"

"That happened one time," Santana laughs and leans against Charlie. Of course, the Fabray's had her investigated, there had probably been hundreds of men and women who simply wanted to Snixx was my stage name and I mean most people thought my name was Rosario Cruz, it was the name on my fake ID that I gave. Plus, I got paid in mostly cash, nothing that would be out of the ordinary for a waitress."

"I don't see why _we_ need to bring it to my parent's attention though, I mean it's going to cause drama and right now I can still manage Puck. My parents won't understand, your mother will think that I corrupted you instead of the other way around, Quinn will be an even bigger bitch then she already is thus making her insufferable and we'll have to explain it to our kids. Santana both our children can't keep a secret to save their lives. It will get leaked and then we'll have an even bigger problem."

"Quinn really would become _insufferable,_ wouldn't she?" Santana muses, Charlie made a valid point. Plus, she wasn't looking forward to her mother murdering her. There was no guarantee her parents would ever find out on their own. Puck was a _pervert_ of the highest order, and quite possibly had a sex addiction. No one in her life except for him had found out and given how much porn distribution had changed over the years it was a good chance that most people would _never_ ever find it unless they did a deep dive. "When the kids are _older_ , we'll tell them. We have to give them the tools to protect themselves. Right now, it doesn't matter."

Charlie nods, before pausing for a moment. "I don't want you to think that I'm embarrassed of you, and if it does get out I swear I'll stand by you. I just don't see the upside to telling our parents."

"You're right. I can't imagine that this goes well for me, and I really can't deal with my dad's look of disappointment," Santana sighs, some secrets were better left in the closet, but now that she knew that Charlie was going to stay by her side some of her anxiety had disappeared. "Charlie. There is something else that I need to tell you?" Santana smiles.

"Hmm?" Charlie asks as she finishes her sandwich.

"I murdered someone when I was in my second year of university," Santana said seriously watching in amusement as Charlie coughed and whipped her head towards her. "I'm kidding, but if it were true you would still stay by my side, right?"

Charlie coughs and relaxes, even though she's not a hundred percent sure that Santana is joking about it. "I would. I promise. But I mean— _did you_ actually murder someone?"

Santana rolled her eyes and kissed Charlie on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too but Santana—Santana come on?" Charlie says nudging her gently, groaning when Santana promptly ignored her. She huffs, slightly disappointed that Santana is ignoring her but decides to simply let it go. It didn't matter if Santana was secretly a serial killer, she would love Santana no matter what.


End file.
